The Many Loves of Buffy Summers: Covenant Style
by Alcharma
Summary: A bunch of stand alone ficlets pairing Buffy with the boys from the Covenant. Set after my story "Matching the Covenant." May be good to read that first to understand the relationships, but it's not really necessary.
1. Comfort: BuffyCaleb

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor The Covenant. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, and the boys belong to Renny Harlin. It's too bad, too, 'cause I'm sure I could have lots of fun with those boys... They _DO_ have magical powers afterall! cough

Summary: Buffy helps Caleb deal with his father's death.

It would help to read this AFTER you read my other Buffy/Covenant fic, Matching the Covenant, but it's not really necessary. All you gotta know is that Buffy grew up with the boys and is back to visit after defeating the Mayor in season 4.

Alright, so I know that I said it was going to be a while until I got another Buffy/Covenant fic out, but as it turns out, when I sat down to write a paper for my Intro to Electricity class, this is what came out. Huh. Curious. So here I am. An three and a half hours later later (with food and T.V. breaks... my roommate's watching The Office...). With a 4 page fic and nothing written about William Shockley. Damn. Good thing it's not due tomorrow.

Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Here we go...

---------------------------

Buffy watched in silence as Caleb knelt at the foot of his father's flower-covered grave, his knees at the very edge of the freshly disturbed dirt and his hands resting on the ground by his sides. It had been a little over a week since Buffy had defeated Chase, and Caleb was taking the death of his father rather hard. Even though William Danvers hadn't played a pivotal role in his son's childhood, he was still Caleb's father. To an outside observer, he seemed just fine, but Buffy and the other Sons of Ipswitch knew better. He had become somewhat withdrawn from the world around him and had settled into the habit of making gestures instead of talking.

Her black turtleneck sweater and light jacket didn't offer much protection against the elements, and she shivered, forcing a small smile as Pogue pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his leather jacket around her, the heat from his body warming he back. Tyler and Reid stood next to them, both watching Caleb with sombre expressions on their faces and huddling close together for warmth. The rest of the funeral procession had long gone, heading back to the Danvers' mansion for the wake, but the four friends had stayed behind, waiting to stay with Caleb as he said a final goodbye to his father. Gently extracting herself from Pogue's embrace, Buffy made her way over to Caleb, her boots sinking into the muddy earth with each step, and stopped behind him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Caleb." He made no indication that he had heard her, continuing to stare expressionlessly at the gravestone in front of him. "Caleb," she tried again, kneeling down next to him and taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "We should head back." His expression didn't change, but he nodded, allowing Buffy to pull him to his feet and lead him toward Tyler's SUV. Sliding into the middle seat between Pogue and Caleb, Buffy gave Tyler, who was craning his head around the front seat headrest to look at her, a nod and he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot of the cemetery and quickly heading back to the Danvers' mansion. Watching as Caleb stared absently out the window, she slipped her hand into his, receiving a sad smile when she squeezed it gently. Tyler pulled the SUV into the driveway of Caleb's house and killed the engine, getting out of the car and opening Caleb's door for him. Nudging him until he got out, Buffy followed him to the front door, pausing momentarily as he pushed the door open and walked into the entrance hall.

"Oh, Caleb," called Evelyn as they entered, and she swept over from where she was talking to a few people to take his hand and pull him toward the back of the house. Giving Tyler a gracious nod as he took her coat and hung it up by the door for her, Buffy followed Caleb and his mother through the house, stopping as they reached the drawing room. "So good of you to join us." Buffy could tell that she was relieved that he was there to help her deal with the guests. She was surprisingly sober for an alcoholic who had just lost her husband, but it sort of made sense. She did have to make all the decisions and arrangements for the funeral and wake. Looking around the room, she noticed that only those somehow connected to the Sons of Ipswitch were present; all others had been told that William Danvers had died many years ago when he had disappeared from the public eye. Buffy lost sight of Caleb as she was stopped by a thin blond woman in a long black dress who kissed her once on each cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Buffy," she greeted, dropping her arms to her side and gesturing for a tall man with dark hair to join her. "So good to see you again. Though it is a shame that it's under such... terrible circumstances."

"It's nice to see you again, too, Mrs. Garwin. Mr. Garwin." Buffy smiled softly, watching Pogue, Tyler, and Reid out of the corner of her eye as they escaped to the corner of the room where a small table of food was set out. She had never been particularly close with the Garwin's, as they had traveled the world for most of Reid's childhood, leaving him with various nannies over the years.

"Please, dear. It's Cynthia," the woman corrected with a small smile. Buffy nodded, and after spending a few minutes exchanging meaningless formalities, she politely excused herself and headed over toward where her friends were standing. However, before she could reach her destination, a small blur of black attached itself to her leg, and she stumbled slightly, managing to catch herself before she fell flat on her face. Looking down, she saw a little girl hugging her leg, and she smiled in spite of the sombre mood of the room, reaching down to pick her up. It was Tyler's six-year-old sister, Ashley. She was dressed in a poofy black dress with tights and shiny black shoes, and tied in her hair was a somewhat lopsided bow.

"Buffy!" the child called, wrapping her arms around Buffy's neck and burrowing her face into her neck.

"Hey, sweetheart," Buffy greeted back, hugging the little girl closer. Buffy was somewhat surprised that the girl still remembered her. She hadn't seen her in two years, and Ashley had grown so much. She could already see a little bit of Tyler in her. "How have you been?"

"Good," Ashley answered, her face still nestled in the crook of Buffy's neck. "How come you don't come visit us 'nymore?" Buffy smiled, and ran her free hand up and down the girl's back, her fingers sliding effortlessly across the faux-velvet.

"I know it's been a long time, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere for a while, okay?" The little girl extracted her face from Buffy's neck and gave an excited nod, causing Buffy to laugh softly at her enthusiasm. "But I'm going to go talk to your brother and his friends now, alright?" Ashley nodded again, and Buffy set her back on her feet. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah!" she cried and wrapped her arms around Buffy's legs once again in parting before scampering off to find her mother. The Slayer sighed amusedly and shook her head before once again heading toward the corner, seeing that Reid and Tyler was standing by themselves, looking extremely uncomfortable. Evidently, Pogue had gone off somewhere, leaving his two friends behind.

"Hey," she greeted softly, giving them a small smile, and Tyler wrapped his free hand around her waist when she stopped next to him. She frowned slightly, looking around and not seeing Caleb anywhere. "Where's Caleb?"

"Dunno," answered Reid, and Tyler shrugged and took a sip from the cup he was holding. "Haven't seen him since his mom dragged him away." Pulling away from Tyler, Buffy informed them that she was going to go look for Caleb before making her way through the small group and toward the front hall. Not seeing him, she quietly climbed the stairs, tilting her head to the side in concern when she saw that the light in his room was on. Knocking gently once she reached the door, she entered when she got no response. Caleb was sitting on his bed with his shoes off and his tie loosened, staring off into space.

"Caleb?" she asked softly, and when he didn't answer, she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" This was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't alright. His father just died. But she asked him anyway. It was one of those questions you asked out of politeness even if you knew the answer or when you didn't know what else to say. He shrugged but didn't say anything, and Buffy let out a sigh. "Caleb?" Once again, he didn't answer, and they lapsed into silence, Buffy unzipping and kicking off her boots and curling her legs under her in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. She had no idea how long they sat like that, but all of a sudden, Caleb whispered something so quietly that Buffy had to strain to hear it, even with her Slayer hearing.

"I'm not alright." He turned toward her, and she gasped slightly when she saw that his eyes were filled with tears. She hadn't seen Caleb cry since they were children. They were six and he had fallen off his bike and slammed his elbow against the cement curb. Buffy had given it a kiss to make him feel better, and just like that, he was fine. But this was nothing like a bruised elbow or skinned knee. "He had a problem, but he was still a good guy. And he loved me. All of us." Buffy nodded took his hand in hers, gently stroking her fingers over the back of his. For as far back as she could remember, William had been like a second father to her. He had often bought her expensive presents despite her mother's protests, used small bursts of magic to entertain her as a child, and even when he left the Danvers' mansion and went to live in their old colony house, he had always thought of her, calling to make sure that she was alright and well taken care of. "That could be me." Buffy's head snapped up to see Caleb's face turned toward hers, his dark brown eyes connecting with her hazel ones.

"No, Caleb," she protested, her brow furrowing in concern. "You're not going to end up like him." He shook his head and looked back down at his hands.

"It could happen to any of us. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. _Any_ of you." She knew that he was talking about Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, and she frowned. He had always warned the boys about using, but she had no idea he was so worried about it.

"Caleb," she said softly, using her free hand to turn his face back toward her. "I promise. Nothing's going to happen to any of us." She had no idea if she was lying to him, or herself for that matter, but she couldn't bare to think about life without her four best friends, content on lying herself if that's what it took.

"You don't know that." Her heart broke at hidden emotion behind his eyes, but she stood her ground, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I promise. I will never leave you," she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek, feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes. "I'll aways be here with you. Always." The two continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before something happened that made her breath catch in her throat and her heart beat loudly in her chest. Slowly, Caleb dipped his head and touched his lips to hers, bringing his hand to gently cup her jawline before brushing a stray strand of blond hair out of her face. Buffy sucked in a surprised breath, the feeling of his lips against hers sending sparks shooting through her body, and pulled back, separating their lips with a soft _smack_. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, her breath coming in small pants, making her feel slightly lightheaded. He leaned in again, seriously invading her personal bubble, and she pulled back further, trying to get away from him. "Caleb, we can't do this." Even as the words tumbled from her lips, her fingers ached to reach out and touch him, and she clenched them together in her lap to prevent them from doing so.

"Buffy," he pleaded softly, the need in his eyes overwhelming her. He needed to know that it was going to be alright. The he was never going to loose her. That she was never going to leave him. "Please." Her mouth suddenly dry and her eyes trained on his lips, she nodded almost imperceptibly and closed her eyes, melting into his touch as he grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him, smashing his lips to hers. Gently begging entrance to her mouth by sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip, she parted her lips, her tongue making contact with his almost immediately. The next thing she knew, Buffy was lying on the bed with Caleb on top of her, their hands roaming wildly in each other's hair and under each other's clothes, both craving skin to skin contact. Buffy opened her eyes as his lips left hers, tracing a wet path down her neck, and moaned softly, tugging his tie and shirt over his head, her hands touching every part of him she could reach. Pulling her to a standing position, he literally ripped the clothes from her body, kicking off his own pants and boxers in the process. With a soft growl, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his naked body, taking a couple of steps forward and sending them tumbling onto the bed in a mass of tangled limbs.

It wasn't gentle. Or romantic. Or meaningful. It was comfort. And she was okay with that.

---------------------------

Well, that's that! I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty fun to write! I would have made it more... erm... _detailed_, but I decided to keep it safe so that I could post it here. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it and drop me a review on your way out! I'll try to crank out another with her and another of the boys soon!


	2. Lessons: BuffyReid

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot bunny. Joss owns Buffy and Renny owns the boys, Sarah and Kate. If I did own them, Sarah and Kate would be out of the picture, and the boys would only have one interest: me.

Summary: Buffy and Reid have a little fun of their own after leaving Nicky's.

Thanks to Angelus242, John cena punk princess, and Berry for your reviews! For you guys wanting a bit more detail, you're in luck! This one delves a little bit deeper into the sexiness that is Buffy and the Boys! Glad y'all are liking it so far, and keep reviewing! It keeps my muse happy!

----------------------------------------

"I suck at this," Buffy pouted, giving Reid a look. It was a Saturday night, and the whole gang, minus Tyler who was out of town with his parents, was at Nicky's. Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate were somewhere in the vicinity of the dance floor, and Buffy and Reid were over by the pool tables. He had promised to teach her how to play the old fashioned way, the old fashioned way being without magic, but he wasn't having much luck. Despite her Slayer aim and precision, she had only made a handful of the shots that she had attempted, and those were a result of pure luck. Buffy insisted that she wasn't cut out for it, but he refused to admit defeat and continued trying to teach her for over half an hour.

"Here, it's more like this." Reid walked over to where Buffy was standing bent over the pool table, cue in hand, frowning prettily. Placing his left hand on her waist and his right over hers, he molded his body to her back and leaned in close so that she could hear him over all the commotion. "Pull it back." He pulled their entwined hands back so that they rested at her hip. "Concentrate on the ball." She ignored the tingling in her limbs as his warm breath tickled her ear and squinted, looking past the cue ball and concentrating on the blue two by the corner pocket. "Aim." He tightened his grip on her hand and helped her line up the shot. "And shoot." With their combined effort, they nudged the cue forward, hitting the cue ball straight into the two and sending it into the pocket.

"Yay!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly, straightening up and giving Reid a huge smile. "Go me." He was about to point out that he had helped her, but didn't want the grin she was giving him to disappear, so he simply smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Great job!" Buffy handed him the cue, her smile being replaced by her trademark puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Can we stop now?" Reid laughed and nodded, and she watched appreciatively as he walked over and put the cue in the holder attached to the wall before walking back to her. Taking her hand in his, he led her through the crowded bar and toward the dance floor, spotting their four friends sitting at a table in the corner. Reaching the table, Buffy slid onto Caleb's lap, smiling when he wound his arms around her waist, and Reid took a seat between Pogue and Sarah. "Hey guys, what's up?" She dipped one of Caleb's fries into the blob of ketchup on his plate before popping it into her mouth.

"Nothing much," he answered, his tongue darting out to lick a small spot of ketchup from her bottom lip, making her giggle. "Just talking about how we don't want to go back to school Monday." Buffy smiled and nodded, grateful that she wouldn't be joining them. She'd had enough of boring classes and over enthusiastic teachers for a while. A familiar song sounded through the bar, and Caleb nudged her up, standing and giving her a mock bow, holding out a hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Why of course," she answered with a smile, playing along, and grabbed his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor as Pogue, Reid, Kate, and Sarah followed them. Placing his hands on her waist, Caleb pulled her hips close to his, and they swayed in time to the music, the friction between their bodies and their close proximity causing sparks to shoot through her body. Smiling as Reid came up behind her and grabbed her hips without any objection from Caleb, Buffy leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying being between the two absolutely gorgeous guys. Over the next half an hour, Buffy switched off between dancing with Caleb, Pogue, and Reid, and even danced a bit with Sarah and Kate, much to the boys' pleasure and enjoyment. Coming to a mutual agreement that they were all tired and needed a break, the group of six friends wound their way through the crowded dance floor and back to their regular table. Buffy plopped down onto Reid's lap, and the others followed suit, Caleb placing a hand on her knee and Pogue wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. They continued to talk for a while until the boys got up and wandered over to the foosball table, leaving the girls to chat amongst themselves.

"I know!" Kate laughed, using her hand to flip a strand of straight dark hair over her shoulder. "He can be such an idiot sometimes." She looked pointedly over at Pogue, and Buffy and Sarah, both laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The three had gotten quite close despite Buffy's earlier doubts about them, and they could often be found in each other's company when the girls weren't at school. Buffy opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was. Her expectant smile turned into a slight frown, and she raised an eyebrow when she was that it was Aaron Abbot, conceited jock, womanizer, and over all jerk to her four best friends.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted, giving her a smile, causing Buffy, Kate, and Sarah to stare at him in confusion. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Buffy continued to stare at him. He removed his hand from her shoulder and held it out to her, but Buffy simply looked between it and the cocky grin on his face with her eyebrow still raised.

"Ummm…" she managed through the haze of wondering what the hell he was doing but was saved from saying anything else by Aaron being shoved to the side as Reid made his way into her field of vision.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Buffy jumped to her feet as Aaron shoved him back, putting herself in between them before any serious damage was done. Caleb grabbed Reid's arms and pulled him away, he and Pogue giving Aaron glares of their own but not going so far as to physically assault him.

"Reid, don't," protested Caleb, dragging him back another foot, but Reid ignored him, wrenching his arm from his friend's grasp and took a step forward. Quickly, Buffy stepped in front of Aaron and put a hand on his chest in an attempt to keep his focus on her.

"Thank you," Buffy said politely, patting the long haired boy's shoulder. "But maybe another time. I've sorta got my hands full here." She gave him a bright smile, and he walked away with one final look at her, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Ew," she muttered, sitting back down and joining in with Sarah and Kate's laughter.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered in her ear, and she once again turned her head to the side, this time seeing Reid with his hands on the back of her chair and his face inches from hers. "Wanna get out of here?" Taking his offered hand, she nodded and stood up, shooting the two girls a smile and a quick goodbye before letting him lead her over to the foosball table. "We're heading out," he informed Pogue and Caleb, giving them each one of those stupid handshake things, causing Buffy to smile amusedly.

"See you tomorrow?" Caleb asked, sweeping her up into a hug and brushing his lips across hers before letting go and allowing Pogue to do the same.

"You know it." With one last smile, she followed Reid out of the crowded bar, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold wind met her bare arms. Quickly jogging over to Tyler's SUV, she hopped in once he unlocked the door, slamming it after she got in and vigorously rubbing her hands over her arms to warm herself up. Getting into the car and starting it, he cranked the heat up and pulled his sweatshirt over his head, draping across her, before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to Spencer. The drive passed rather quickly, Buffy fiddling with the radio and Reid giving her an annoyed look whenever she changed the station, and before she knew it, he had pulled into an open spot in front of his dorm and gotten out of the car, walking around to open her door for her. "Thanks." Slamming the door shut behind her, she slipped her hand into his, pausing as he jabbed the lock button on the remote and looked back to make sure that it had worked, and led him into the building, up the stairs, and down various hallways, stopping in front of the door to his room.

"After you, m'lady," he joked after unlocking the door and pushing it open, giving her a small bow and causing her to roll her eyes in response before entering the messy room. The second she stepped into the room, she found herself pressed back against the now closed door, Reid's hands tangled in her hair, his mouth smashing against hers in a bruising kiss. This was hardly the first time they had been intimate, but Buffy found herself breathless all the same. Quickly getting over the initial shock of his sudden attack, she moaned softly as he moved his attention to her neck and ran her hands down his chest, feeling the taunt muscles under the thin layer of cotton. Reid removed his hands from her hair and wrapped them around her waist, lifting her off of the ground and slamming her against the door, continuing to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders and grabbed his shoulders, throwing her head back to give him better access. Dipping her head, she fused her mouth with his, their tongues entwining and caressing as they continued to hold each other, Buffy finally getting tired of their position and pulling away, panting for breath.

"Bed," she managed before Reid's mouth once again closed over hers, and she drew his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down and eliciting a small gasp from the blond. He tightened his grip on her waist and took a few hesitant steps backwards, tripping over something on the floor and landing flat on his back on the bed, letting out a breathy moan as Buffy fell on top of him. She let out a small squeak of surprise but didn't remove her lips from his collar bone. Letting her tongue dart out to lick his pale skin, she smiled at the small mark she had left before sitting up and pulling her black tank top over her head, leaning back down so that her chest was flush against his. Reid let out a small snarl and grabbed her denim-clad hips, grounding up against her and pulling her down for another bruising kiss. Quickly pulling away and evading his attempts to grab her, she crawled up to the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard and staring at him, eyes dark with lust. "Strip."

"As you wish." Buffy watched interestedly as Reid gave her a wink and a smirk before grabbing the hem of his white t-shirt and slowly pulling it over his head, revealing the tight, toned body of a swimmer and two extremely sexy tattoos. She had always had a thing for bad boys, and she practically drooled at the sight of the black ink marring his perfect skin. Moving his hands to his belt, he unbuckled it before turning his attention to his fly, teasing her as he slowly popped the button and drew down the zipper, the soft sound of the scraping metal mingling with their uneven breathing. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he slowly slid the dark-wash denim down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles, and stepped out of them, leaving him clad only in his black boxer-briefs. Deciding to keep them on for the moment, he got onto the bed and crawled toward her, his muscles rippling in the dim moonlight shining through the window as he reached her and pulled her toward him, his lips finding that spot behind her ear that drove her absolutely crazy. "Better?" he asked, running his hands over her lace-covered breasts and down her flat stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the rough material over her hips, smiling when he saw that she was wearing a pair of black lace hip huggers.

"Mhmmm," she purred as he kissed her inner thigh, his tongue drawing small patterns on her tanned skin as his hands continued to caress any piece of bare skin he could reach. Giving her a smirk, he crawled back up, gently sweeping a small strand of long blond hair off of her face before pulling her in for another kiss.

----------------------------------------

Buffy awoke to the soft slamming of a door and looked up to see Tyler padding quietly across the room and depositing his backpack on his bed. Looking around, she noticed that it was only seven a.m. and she groaned, burying her face back into Reid's neck. Glancing up at his face, she saw that he hadn't woken up and smiled at his soft snoring.

"Hey," Tyler greeted softly, giving her a smile when he caught her eye. "Didn't mean to wake you." Walking over to her, he gave her a small peck on the lips and let his hand caress her cheek before standing back up.

"It's alright." Her voice was tinged with sleep, and she blinked a couple of times, giving him a grateful smile as he closed the shades, effectively cutting off the sunlight that had been assaulting her vision. "Did you have fun with your parents?"

"Yeah, it was fine," he answered with a nod. He moved to get into his own bed, but Buffy quickly stopped him.

"Come to bed?" she asked, untangling her hand from Reid's and patting the mattress next to her. Giving her an easy smile, he stripped down to his boxers, laughing softly as her eyes roamed appreciatively over his body, and walked over to the bed. Buffy nudged Reid in the side with her knee, making him groan and scoot away from her, allowing her to make room for Tyler. Sliding under the covers, he wound his arms around her waist, one of his hands sliding under the sheets to rest on her bare hip, the other on Reid's stomach, and snuggled into her neck, his soft breathing tickling her skin and making her smile. Feeling Reid's arms tighten around her, she leaned back against him and closed her eyes, quickly falling back asleep in the embrace of two of her best friends and lovers.

----------------------------------------

There we go. This one's a bit more detailed, but not extremely smutty. This is my first attempt at it, and I got a bit nervous, so I decided to cut it off. Oh well! Maybe they'll keep getting progressively more descriptive until I reach NC-17 territory. Drop me a review to tell me what you thought of it!

And must I say, DAMN that boy is hot! That is all. Fangirl moment over!


	3. Revelations: BuffyPogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot bunny. Joss owns Buffy and Renny owns the boys and Kate. It's quite unfortunate actually...

Summary: Buffy finds Pogue at Nicky's after learning that Kate cheated on him. Pure fluff.

I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a chapter of this, a chapter of my Buffy/SPN story, and a chapter of my Buffy/LOST fic, but I lost the USB drive I had saved them on. Oh, that and a crapload of notes for my Art History class... But yeah, got the notes, and I tried to rewrite this chappie as soon as I could!

Thanks to John cena punk princess, Angelus242, Ellen, Noni, wolfgirl, and LaurieLover for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're liking this little series so far and that you're so excited for more! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

wolfgirl: There's not really going to be any explanation to be honest. But keep in mind that this isn't a complete series, just a bunch of ficlets, so she might not be sleeping with them all at once. She could be sleeping with one, two, three, or all four of them. It's all up to your imagination!

LaurieLover: I don't know if there'll be any mention of her power. If so, probably just in passing, but it won't be the focus of the stories. Also doubtful that the boys will end up in Sunnydale or LA, but you never know! Probably won't send her to college with them either because this isn't really a continuation of the first story. Just a few little smut pieces to fulfill both my obsession with writing them and everyone else's want for them! There will definitely be another Buffy/Caleb fic, and you're just going to have to see how Buffy hooks up with Pogue! )

Anyways, enough of that, on with the story!

----------------------------

Buffy twirled her stake in her hand before shoving it back into the waistband of her jeans, coughing slightly as she inhaled a mouthful of vampire dust. Waving a hand in front of her face to clear the air, she swore under her breath when she caught herself humming an annoying pop song she had heard on the radio that afternoon. Heading out of the alley behind Nicky's, she stopped and cocked her head to the side in curiosity when she saw a shadow moving against the brick wall of the alley. Taking a couple of steps closer, she narrowed her eyes in attempt to see through the darkness, and they widened in shock when she made out what it was. A couple was pressed up against the dirty wall, the woman with her back against the brick with her legs and arms wrapped around her companion, and her partner had his hands braced against the wall by her head to support them. He had his face buried in her neck, and her head was thrown back, moaning loudly at whatever he was doing to her. Buffy's eyes widened even further when she saw who it was. Not wanting to be seen, she darted past them and out of the alley, quickly making her way through the doors into the crowded bar. Hanging up her coat on a hook by the door, she looked around the room, seeing the object of her worry sitting on a stool at the bar. Wondering if he had seen them, Buffy saw the shot glass in one hand and a bottle of clear liquid in the other, and she sighed, shaking her head. She briefly wondered how he had convinced Nicky to give him alcohol, but she quickly pushed that thought away and hesitantly made her way over to him, hopping onto the stool next to him and giving him a concerned look.

"Um. Hi." Pogue downed a shot of the mysterious liquid before looking over at Buffy and giving her a small nod in greeting. "I guess you saw… uh… her…"

"Kate fucking that guy in the alley?" he asked before pouring himself another shot and downing it. "Yeah. I did." He turned to look at her, and she winced at the look in his eyes. She didn't know how much he had had to drink, but if he continued at this rate, he would be completely wasted in a few minutes. "I can't believe her." He and Kate had been fighting nonstop ever since the whole

Chase situation, as he refused to tell her what really happened so as not to reveal their secret. Buffy sighed; she knew that they had been having problems, but she hadn't known that it was this bad.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said softly, watching as he swallowed another mouthful of the clear liquid, wincing and making a face as it burned it's way down his throat. He made to pour himself another, but she snatched the bottle out of his hand, holding it out of his reach when he tried to grab it back. "Nuh uh. I don't know how much you've had, or how you even got Nicky to give it to you in the first place, but that's enough." Giving him a look as he started to protest, she hopped over the counter, placing the bottle on a shelf attached to the back wall before grabbing a clean glass from below the counter and filling it with water. Placing it in front of him, she jumped back over the counter, looking around the room in search of her other three best friends. Not seeing them, she looked back over at Pogue who was staring into his glass. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," he answered, shrugging, absently playing with the condensation on the outside of the glass. At a look from Buffy, he brought it to his lips, downing half of it before placing it back down on the counter.

"Honey, I-…" she started but was cut off as the door to the bar burst open and spun around to see Caleb, Reid, and Tyler burst in, all of them looking around wildly.

"Buffy!" Caleb called, quickly making his way over to her with Reid and Tyler trailing after him. "Where's Po-… uh…" He too trailed off when he saw Pogue sitting next to her, still staring into his glass. "Does he…?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking over at Pogue in concern. "He knows." Pogue shifted in his seat and lost his balance, and Buffy lunged, catching him before he could fall off of the stool. "Alright, lets get you home."

"What happened to him?" asked Reid. Spotting the empty shot glasses littering the counter, Reid's eyes widened slightly before he looked toward the door, a scowl appearing on his face. "That slut! How dare she-…"

"Reid," Caleb hissed, giving Reid a look and shaking his head. "Don't."

"No!" he said, glaring at Caleb before turning back to Pogue. "How dare she do that to you? I'm gonna-…"

"Stop," Buffy ordered, giving Tyler a grateful smile as he slapped Reid on the back of the head. "This isn't helping anything." Reid gave her an apologetic pout, and she smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Alright, c'mon," she instructed Pogue, flinging his arm over her shoulder and slipping hers around his waist.

"I'll come with you," said Caleb, taking a step toward her and moving to duck under Pogue's other arm. Reid and Tyler nodded in agreement, but Buffy simply shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, it's alright. It'll be easier if I just take his bike. You guys stay here and have fun." Buffy shifted his weight on her shoulders so that she was more comfortable and started toward the door.

"You sure?" asked Caleb, frowning slightly in concern. "Because I-..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She grabbed her and Pogue's coats off of the hook by the door, stepping out into the cool night air before turning to look back at her three best friends. "Oh, and don't do anything to Kate... I've got first dibs." With a small smile, she walked over to Pogue's bike, nudging him on and slipping his jacket on. Putting on her own jacket, she plunked the helmet on him and slipped onto the motorcycle in front of him, instructing him to hold on tight. Feeling his arms slip around her waist, she started the bike and pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road toward Pogue's apartment. For some reason, she couldn't drive a car to save her life, a fact that was proven after many of Caleb's failed attempts to teach her, but she was perfectly comfortable on a motorcycle. A few minutes later, she pulled into a space in front of his apartment, her hair tangled and her face freezing from the strong wind and cold climate. "Alright." Sliding off, she took the helmet and helped him off, once again assuming their position of his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Making her way up several flights of stairs, she stopped when she reached his door, panting slightly from the effort. By this time, the all of the alcohol he had drank had begun to take effect and he had started to lean on her heavily in order to make it up the stairs. Sure she was the Slayer, but anyone would be tired after half dragging, half carrying a hundred and thirty some-odd pounds of pure muscle up five flights of stairs. "You're going to have to help me with this, alright?"

"Alright." Buffy tightened her grip on Pogue's waist and shoved her hand into the front pocket of his jeans, looking for his key. Determinedly ignoring the way his cool fingers had slipped beneath the thin fabric of her t-shirt and were gently trailing over the the flat skin of her stomach, Buffy continued to search, extracting them with a flourish a few moments later.

"Found it!" she exclaimed a bit too excitedly, unlocking the door and pushing it open, sending them tumbling into the room. Quickly regaining her balance before she and Pogue fell flat on their faces, she walked through the small apartment, dropping the helmet onto the kitchen table before leading her heavily-intoxicated friend to his bedroom and depositing him on the bed with instructions to get undressed. Stripping off her leather jacket, Buffy wandered through the rooms, stopping in the bathroom to grab a bottle of Tylenol and the kitchen to get a glass of water, before heading back to the bedroom. Finding Pogue in the same position that she left him, flat on his back on the mattress and still fully clothed, Buffy shook her head and set the Tylenol and water on the nightstand, knowing that he would need them the next morning. Kicking off her boots, she climbed up onto the bed and straddled Pogue's thighs, pulling him into a sitting position so that she could get him undressed. "Hey, you with me?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His speech was slightly slurred, but he seemed coherent enough. Giving him a smile and nod, Buffy pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders, removing it and tossing it onto the floor, revealing taunt muscles covered only by a thin layer of fabric. She sucked in a surprised breath as his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her flush against him and nuzzled his face into her neck, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive flesh, and attempted to pull away once they started to worm their way under her t-shirt. When he ducked his head to capture his lips with his, Buffy jerked back so suddenly that she would have fallen off the bed if he wasn't holding her.

"Hey, none of that," she said gently, slapping his hands away from her exposed midriff. "I do want this, you have no idea how much I want this, but we can't do this. You know we can't." She knew that Kate was cheating on him and that she'd just be getting what was coming to her, but she and Pogue were still officially together, and Buffy had to respect that. Lifting his arms above his head, she pulled off his t-shirt, hesitantly admiring the way his toned muscles shifted whenever he breathed, before getting off his lap and kneeling at his feet, quickly taking off his boots and socks and slipping off his jeans, watching as the dark denim slid over his tanned legs.

"I'm sorry," Pogue whispered so quietly that she barely heard it with the help of her Slayer hearing.

"For what?" she asked, frowning slightly and standing up so that she was looking down at him.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked in response to her question, and she furrowed her brow in confusion as he scooted up so that he was leaning against the headboard. After a moment of staring, she nodded and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down and letting them pool around her ankles, leaving her clad only in a t-shirt and panties. Getting onto the bed and crawling up to where he was sitting, she laid down next to him, smiling slightly as he draped an arm over her side and buried his face in her hair. Pulling the comforter over the, she waited patiently for him to continue with his explanation, absently running her fingers through his long dark locks. "I'm sorry about..." He trailed off, and Buffy stayed silent, abandoning his hair and lightly running her palm over his toned stomach. "I just... I really thought she loved me." She sighed and withdrew her hand, looking up into his eyes and giving him a sympathetic half smile.

"I know. I'm sorry." Pogue let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, pulling her flush against his body. "I really wish I could do more..."

"No, it's fine," he said softly, his soft breath tickling her ear. "This is helping." They continued to lie in silence for a few moments before Pogue said something that made her heart break at the thinly-veiled sadness in his voice. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, giving one of his arms a light squeeze. He knew that she loved him too. She didn't need to say it back. As Pogue quickly drifted off to sleep next to her, having been worn out by the long day and the haze of alcohol, Buffy remained awake, staring into the darkness and wondering what was going to happen in the morning.

----------------------------

Well, there's a little Buffy/Pogue fic. I know it was all fluff and no smoochies, but I had to set it up a bit and get Kate out of the picture... Hope you all enjoyed it anyways! Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of it! Hopefully I'll be able to get out another chapter soon. I'm thinking Tyler? That boy definitely needs some loving!


	4. Unexpected Bondings: BuffyTyler

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot. Joss owns Buffy, and Remmy owns Tyler. If I owned Tyler, I'd put his powers to better use than jumping a car over a giant ravine... Just saying!

Summary: Buffy and Tyler bond... literally.

I know it's taken absolutely FOREVER for me to get this chapter out, and I don't really have an excuse. It took me a while to warm up to making the chapters a bit more sex friendly, and to be honest, my muse lost interest in this story. In all my stories, in fact. It sort of sucked. But now I've kicked her into high gear, and hopefully I'll be able to get out chapters faster since I'm now home for summer break! Hope you guys are still interested in this story!

Thanks to Angelus242, John cena punk princess, and Milla! I absolutely love your reviews! Keep them coming! And many of you asked if Buffy's powers will show up and if the Scoobie gang will ever meet the boys. I want to say yes to both of these, but I guess you're going to have to wait and see!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (wtf my little dashes don't work anymore...)

"Ow." Buffy winced as the muscles in her neck twinged, and she brought up a hand to massage them. She and Tyler had fallen asleep watching some movie on T.V., and they had managed to work their way into an extremely uncomfortable position. Tyler had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had somehow wound her legs through his and buried her face into the crook of his neck, forcing her neck to crane to the side so that it could fit. His head was rested on hers, trapping hers in place, and his body was half-lying over hers so that she couldn't get up. Forcing her head in the direction of the T.V., she saw that the movie had ended a long time ago, as the sun had set and the T.V. screen was casting a blue glow over the room. "Tyler." She prodded him in the side, an extremely difficult task as her arms were both trapped between their bodies, but he didn't budge. She waited for a second, and when he showed no signs of waking up, she pushed, rolling him off her and onto his back on the soft mattress, but his arm's didn't release her, and she found herself lying on top of him.

"Mmmm..." Buffy stilled her movements at his moan, her eyes widening comically when she finally noticed the hardness pressed against her stomach. She shifted uncomfortably, and he moaned again, tightening his grip around her waist and pressing his hips against hers.

"Damn," she said somewhat amusedly to his unconscious body. "You must be having some dream for you to make those happy noises." Attempting to ignore the way her body was reacting to his unconscious advances, she managed to extract an arm from where it lay trapped between their bodies and looked down, squinting in the darkness to locate his hands in the dark. Bringing her hand down, she managed to loosen his grip around her waist, but he quickly latched on to her wrist, and her head jerked up to his face only to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. She let out a small squeak of surprise as he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so that their positions were reversed, but it was soon muffled when he pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She briefly wondered how so much passion and strength could exist under the calm, quiet facade of her baby boy, but that thought flew right out of her head as his tongue slipped past her parted lips and teased the tip of hers.

"Woah! Slow down tiger," Buffy managed to get out when he pulled back to catch his breath, pushing him away and placing her hands on his chest to prevent him from leaning back in. "What's gotten into you? Is everything alright?" He frowned slightly in confusion before nodding.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She opened her mouth to protest, but she was quickly silenced by his soft lips pressing against hers and his arms wrapping around her petite frame and pulling her closer to him. She had kissed him before, but these innocent kisses has always been a quick peck on the lips. They were nothing like the sensuous, passionate kiss they were engaged in now. Even though she was still confused at what had gotten into him, the wants of her body and heart overpowered all of the reasons that they shouldn't be doing this, and she felt him smile against her lips as she relaxed into the kiss. Allowing him to once again slip his tongue into her mouth, she entwined hers with his, each of them fighting for dominance over the other. She felt Tyler's hand caress the soft skin beneath the hem of her simple white t-shirt, and her eyes fluttered closed, her breath quickening as he stroked his fingers over her back and his other hand came up to tangle in her long blond locks. Letting out a small gasp as he caught and worried her bottom lip between his teeth, she allowed her hands to roam over his body, running over his well-muscled arms and back. His kisses were hard and demanding; all that things that Tyler wasn't when they were all together. Disengaging her lips from his, she pulled back to catch her breath, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of him. His chest heaving with the exertion of trying to breathe, his hair tousled, his pouty pink lips swollen from their passionate kisses. And his eyes. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that Buffy had never seen before; so full of passion and want that she had trouble looking away.

"Wow." It was the only thing that made its way out of her mouth, and she made a face. She had never had any trouble getting her thoughts out, but Tyler seemed to bring it out in her. He let out a soft laugh, drawing her eyes to the way the muscles in his stomach rippled with the movement before his eyes darkened and he pulled her back down onto the bed on top of him. Moaning slightly as his lips found the pulse point at the side of her neck and started nibbling and sucking on it, Buffy gently slapped his hands away from under her shirt and leaned back so that she could strip it off of her flustered body. After she was done pulling the thin fabric over her head, Tyler once again grabbed her hips and pulled her flush up against her, his lips claiming hers in a searing kiss. Sliding his hands so slowly and gently up her back, he rested his left on her upper back right below her neck and snaked his right to the clasp of her simple black bra, undoing it quickly without any struggle. Buffy gasped into his mouth, her eyes going wide in surprise at the ease in which he peeled the cotton and lace from her body. She had never thought Tyler would be so smooth in bed. Reid she would expect it from, she often saw him with some pretty blond on his arm, whispering things into her ear that made her giggle with anticipation, but never Tyler. He was the quiet, innocent one of their group. Well, so she thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts that the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back with one of her childhood best friends settled in between her spread legs and his lips wrapped around a hardening nipple.

"Shhh," he cooed softly at her surprised gasp, the vibration on the nubbin causing her to moan in pleasure. After finishing his ministrations, he moved onto her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first and leaving a few small bite marks in his wake. Slowly licking and sucking his way down her flat, toned stomach, Tyler paused when he reached the waistband of her jeans, his gaze staring into hers, the feral look in his eyes making her shiver in anticipation. Catching his tongue between his teeth in a smirk, he popped open the button and pulled down the zipper of her fly with a flick of his wrist, nudging her thigh with his cheek and grasping the soft denim with both hands. Getting the hint, Buffy lifted her hips and allowed him to slide her jeans down her legs, leaving her clad in only a pair of black bikini style panties and watching as he dropped the discarded article of clothing off of the edge of the bed. Turning his attention back to the panting and gasping Slayer, Tyler nibbled his way up her inner thigh, his soft breath tickling the sensitive skin and sending a surge of wetness to her core. Not one to be submissive, Buffy grabbed his upper arms and flipped them over so that he was on his back and she was straddling his hips with his obvious erection pressing into her. Jerking him up to a sitting position, she quickly stripped his green t-shirt over his head before pushing him back down onto the mattress and licking and biting his neck, eliciting a string of delicious moans from his lips. Unable to stand it for any longer, Buffy kissed a path down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

"Off," she ordered, and a second later, his jeans and boxers and her panties were gone in a flash of Tyler's eyes. "Hmm, useful," she observed with a smirk before letting out a soft squeak when he flipped them over and slowly pushed into her. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, Buffy listened to her best friend's moans, wondering why they had never done this before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you go! A bit more NC-17 than I'm used to, but fun to write all the same! Again, so sorry about the wait, but I hope you're still with me and liked it anyways! Drop me a review on your way out!


	5. Grief: No Real Pairing

Disclaimer: I own neither the boys nor Buffy. They are, unfortunately owned by Renny and Joss respectively. I'm just playing with them for a little bit.

Summary: Buffy visits Pogue after his accident. Lets pretend that I didn't have Buffy crash the bike in "Matching the Covenant."

Thanks to Berry for your wonderful review! I know that y'all want another smut-filled chapter, but I promise you that it's coming soon! I'm half way through a Caleb one, but I had to get this out of my brain!

--

Buffy continued to pace the small waiting room, her boots clicking loudly on the tiled floor, Determinedly ignoring the annoyed stares she was getting from the old woman on the far left of the room, she clenched her fists at her sides, shooting the woman a glare. She couldn't deal with that. Not now.

Because she wasn't family, the hospital wouldn't allow her to hold his hand when they took him into surgery, to stand by his side while they were setting him up in recovery. It was bullshit. She and the boys were more of a family to him than any of his blood relatives. His dad had died when he was young, killed by the power, and his mother was abusive alcoholic. He had no siblings, and he wasn't close to any of his other relatives. They were all he had.

Of course, she could have easily forced her way in when they took him to surgery, but they would have called security to escort her out, and she wouldn't leave him. Not like this. Not without knowing that he was alright. Turning sharply before she collided with the plain white wall, she retraced the steps that she had been repeating for almost two hours, continuing until a soft voice interrupted her internal mantra of 'He'll be okay. He'll be okay. He has to be.'

"Ms. Summers?" Her head snapped up, the repressed anger in her eyes retreating when she saw that it was the doctor. The bastard that hadn't let her stand by his side throughout this whole thing. Apparently they had given up on waiting for his mom to show before letting anyone see him. "You friend is in very bad shape. He suffered a concussion, several broken bones and sprains, and he-..."

"Can I see him?" Buffy interrupted, earning a surprised look from the doctor. However, he nodded when her inner Slayer flashed behind her hazel eyes, telling him that if he didn't get out of her way, she was going to do something very bad to him.

"Yes, of course," he wisely answered, able to feel the impatience pulsing off of the girl in front of him in waves, and gestured toward the swinging door behind him. "Room twelve."

Without another word to the older man, she sidestepped him and headed through the doors, stopping in front of room twelve. The room was small. There was only a bed, a couple of uncomfortable looking chairs, and the various machines that her best friend was hooked up to. The second she saw him, unmoving in his hospital bed, her anger completely dissipated, leaving only worry and guilt. She could have stopped this, to prevent this from happening. She had promised herself that she would always protect her friends, her _family_, and she had failed. Stripping off her leather jacket and dumping it into one of the chairs by the door, she walked over to the bed and slid in, careful not to detach any of the wires or cause him any further harm. Curling her body around his and resting her head on her right arm, Buffy nuzzled into his neck, breathing in a sent that was so uniquely _him_. Leather, smoke, and underneath it all, a hint of coconut from his shampoo. Not the most manly scent out there, but it was him. And she loved it. Sighing, she wrapped her free arm around his waist and pressed her forehead to his cheek, inhaling a few more times and closing her eyes.

"You know, you were the first one I told," she said softly, her voice coming out ten times stronger than she felt. "Not Caleb, not Reid, not even Tyler. You. Even before I learned about what you guys can do... About magic and the supernatural. I knew that you would be the one who knew what to do." The level of magic in the room quadrupled, signaling the arrival of the other three brothers, but she continued, not caring that they were there. They continued to stand by the door, wisely keeping quiet. "Ever since we were little, Caleb's always been the unspoken leader of the group. The one that we'd follow without question. That we'd do anything for. Reid's the wild, rebellious one with the secret sensitive side. Tyler's the gentle, caring one. And you... you were the one that protected me. You all did, but you were the one who made it your job to keep me safe. To beat up anyone who did anything to me... to buy me a new ice cream cone if I dropped mine... to kiss my cuts and scrapes to make me feel better..." Her voice cracked with emotion, but she forced it down. She heard the other boys venture into the room, but she continued to ignore them. "I told you because you would know what to do. What I should do about my... destiny or whatever you want to call it. I told you because I knew that you would do whatever you could to get me out of it... To keep me safe... And you did. Of course it didn't make much difference in the end, but you fought to keep me. The others did as well, but you were the one who threatened to kill my Watcher if he so much as laid a hand on me to take me away. The one to hunt out vamps so that I wouldn't have to kill them. To..." There was another pause as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I don't know what I would do without you. I can't..." A single tear squeezed itself from her eye and traced a path down her cheek, and a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, lifting her out of the bed and carrying her across the room to the chairs. She went without protest. Burying her face in into her friend's neck as she was settled comfortably in his lap, Buffy snaked her arms around his neck and looked up to see Tyler looking down at her with a look of concern marring his beautiful features.

"It's alright... It's going to be fine..." he muttered softly, giving her a small peck on the lips before holding her tighter and guiding her face back to the crook of his neck. After what seemed like forever, Buffy brought a hand to her face to wipe away the tears that had somehow made their way out of her eyes and were now clinging to the soft skin of Tyler's neck and looked up, seeing Reid sitting next to her, his hand on her knee, and Caleb sitting on the end of Pogue's bed, his head in his hands. Forcing her grief to the back of her mind, she stood up, gaining the attention of her three best friends.

"Where are you going?" asked Caleb, standing as she started for the door.

"I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to him," the Slayer stated matter-of-factly, turning and looking him square in the eyes. "He's not going to get away with it. No one hurts my friends." With a flick of her long blond hair, she was gone, off to hunt down the man who had dared to mess with her family.

--

Please feed my muse! She loves your reviews!


	6. Pain and Pleasure: BuffyReid

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, nor, unfortunately Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, though I really, really, REALLY wish that I did. Buffy comes from the mind of Joss Whedon, and the boys are property of Renny Harlen.

Thanks to Demongirl024 for your wonderful review! Thanks for taking the time!

Any suggestions for plots/prompts/ideas/etc. for future chapters are greatly appreciated! I'm sort of running out of any ideas, but I'd love to keep writing these little drabbles featuring the boys and our favorite Slayer! Keep 'em coming, don't be shy!

I know that I promised a Buffy/Caleb and a Buffy/Pogue (complete with Kate bashing), but for some reason, my muse would only let me write this one... Definitely next time! D

--

"I can't take it anymore!" Reid screamed, throwing his hands up in the air and continuing to pace the length of Caleb's room.

"Dude, sit down," Pogue instructed from his place next to Buffy on Caleb's bed. It was almost midnight, and Reid had been like this for over an hour. "You'll be fine."

Three minutes until his Ascension, and he was already practically climbing the walls. Buffy frowned, her head leaning against Pogue's chest and her feet in Tyler's lap. They all knew that Reid was already the most addicted to the power, and each had been wondering for a long time how it would affect this Ascension. The process had already been harder on him than it had been for Caleb and Pogue. For months, he had been snippy and on edge, often lashing out whenever any of them, Buffy excluded, tried to help him. Although he had always been fidgety, his nervous energy seemed to have multiplied tenfold, and he always had to be doing something with his hands, whether it be tapping his fingers on any available surface, constantly running his hands through his platinum blond hair, or biting at his already destroyed nails. Currently, he was tapping his fingers together in front of him so rapidly that all Buffy could see was a flesh-colored blur. In the blink of an eye, she was off of Caleb's bed and standing next to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the rest of the group. Caleb scooted closer to Pogue so that the Slayer could push him down on the soft comforter, hopping up after him and holding onto his hands tightly.

"Reid," she started softly, looking into his bright blue eyes. "You need to calm down. You're not helping things by getting yourself all worked up." Her eyes flickered to the clock on the bedside table. Two minutes. "We'll be here for you the whole time." Sighing, he ran a glove-covered hand across his face. "It's going to be bad. Worse than yours." He glanced over at Pogue and Caleb.

"You don't know that," Caleb answered, his deep voice doing nothing to relax the blond.

"Bullshit," he spat, causing Buffy to run a hand down his jawline in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "I'm addicted. We all know it... I can't even fucking turn off a light without using." Buffy's eyes focused on the clock once again. One minute.

"You're going to be fine," Tyler said softly, his big blue eyes focusing on his best friend's. He seemed to be taking this the hardest. Reid had always been the one to look after and protect him, and he didn't know what to do since their rolls had been reversed.

"I don't know, Ty," he started, but was cut off when a gasp of pain was ripped from his mouth. A second later, a lightning bolt pierced through the window, completely shattering the glass, and headed straight for the blond, striking the center of his chest with a loud _crack_ and flinging him down on the bed. Buffy gasped and jumped back in surprise, though she had been expecting it, having already witnessed three Ascensions, and Caleb snapped into action, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down to the floor. Feeling Tyler and Pogue join them, she watched in terror as the second youngest member of their little group writhed and flailed on the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs, light pouring from his chest and bouncing off of the walls.

"Reid!" she cried and attempted to run to him, unable to handle the amount of pain he was in, but Pogue grabbed the arm that Caleb wasn't holding and held her back, knowing that she could be killed if she got too close to him.

"No!" he yelled, dragging her backwards a few feet. "You know you can't!" Tyler had backpedaled to the wall and pushed himself up against it, drawing his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, clamping his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out his friend's anguished screams. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, Buffy easily broke her friends' hold and rushed over to him, quickly dropping to her knees and taking him into her arms, guiding his face to her chest and making soft shushing noises. Whether this was for his benefit or hers, she didn't know. Unable to tear her gaze away from the sight of one of her best friends screaming in pain, she watched as his hands clutching at the sheets around him, holding on for dear life as the Power was forced into him. Feeling Tyler's sobs shake her petite frame, she clenched her teeth as Pogue and Caleb dropped to the ground beside her and wrapped their arms around the pair, shielding Tyler from the sight and holding him close, providing the boy with all the comfort they could. She had no idea how long they had sat huddled in the corner. After what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes, the screaming eventually stopped and Reid's body went limp. Quickly extracting himself from his friends' embrace, Tyler sprinted over to his friend with Buffy close on his heels.

"Tyler," she whispered, looking over his shoulder as the younger boy ran a soft hand down Reid's arm in an attempt to rouse him. "Be careful."

"Reid..." came his desperate plea. "Wake up... Reid!" Suddenly, the blond's eyes snapped open, and a second later, Tyler was sailing across the room, slamming into the wall and sliding down it into a crumpled heap.

"Shit!" Buffy screamed and jumped onto the bed, straddling her friend and pinning his arms above his head. The air around her crackled with energy, and looking into his eyes, her heart sank when she saw that they were completely black. He tried to fling her off him like he had done with Tyler, but she countered his attempts with her own power, the fire flickering in her eyes before returning to its natural green. Swearing to herself, she ignored her friends' yells for her to get off of him and held her ground when he tried to buck her off. "Get him out of here!" She yelled, looking over her shoulder and seeing that Tyler had been knocked unconscious.

"Buffy, no!" Caleb screamed, taking a step toward her. Pogue had already lifted the youngest member of the Covenant over his shoulder and was standing in the doorway, looking a little torn about what he should do.

"Now!" she yelled back, her tone of voice allowing no argument. "Go! Now!" Without so much as another glance in their direction, she looked the blond straight in the eye, bright green connecting with solid black. "Reid." Her voice was gentle, but this seemed to have no effect on the power-charged boy. He continued to try and buck her off, but she remained in place, her fingers digging into his wrists in an attempt to keep him still. "Reid, listen to me!" Removing a hand from one of his wrists, she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Stay with me! You can fight this! I know you can! Come on!" It was no use. With a flash of his eyes, she was knocked backward onto the bed, and he was on her in a second, his mouth claiming hers in a searing kiss. Effectively swallowing her gasp of surprise, he mirrored their previous position, grabbing her wrists so tight that she knew she would have bruises and slammed them back against the mattress. The rough wool of his fingerless gloves tickled her pulse point,and she shivered, knowing that she needed to stop him but desperately not wanting the feelings he was evoking in her to disappear. Abandoning her mouth, he licked and bit his way down her jawline to her chest, practically ripping her shirt and bra from her body and grinding his erection between her legs. Biting back a moan of pleasure, she tried to reason with him. "Reid, stop, what are you doing?"

"Mine," he growled possessively, his voice horse from screaming, wrapping a tongue around a hardening nipple and making her gasp. She could still feel the electricity coursing through the air around her, and it only served to intensify the sensations she was feeling.

"Reid..." A second later he pulled away long enough to undress and shove her skirt up around her waist, ripping the scrap of lace from between her legs and pushing into her with a primal growl. Gasping loudly at the mixture of pleasure and pain as he entered her, Buffy glanced up at his face, noticing that his eyes were still pitch black. His rapid thrusts pushed the concern from her brain, allowing her to only think about her impending orgasm. Throwing back and keening in pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, moaning loudly when he lowered his face to her neck and bit down, hard, directly over the mark that Angel had left. This sent her rocketing over the edge, and she screamed his name, clutching him tighter, as waves and waves of pleasure rolled over her. Riding out the last ripples of her climax, she watched as he pumped into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her, her name forcing itself from his cracked lips. Only then did his eyes return to their normal color, and the electricity that had been surrounding them quickly dissipated. Gently cradling his head to her chest, she waited patiently as he caught his breath, pushing sweaty blond locks of his hair out of his face and tucking them behind his ear. "Are you alright?" she asked softly when he appeared coherent enough to answer her.

"I can feel it," he muttered, his face still buried in her neck. "All the power... It's... coursing through me..." He didn't move from his position, needing the feel of her skin on his, her breath on his neck, and she didn't push him away. "It's calling to me... Telling me to use it... I can't-..." He broke off, and Buffy pulled him closer, running her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.

"I know," she whispered, drawing small circles on his back with her other hand. Her adjustment to the Power had been substantially easier than the other boys since she already that from being a Slayer flowing through her veins. Caleb and Pogue had had trouble with it at first but had eventually learned to control it. Feeling his body shake around her, she frowned, already knowing that he was going to have more trouble adjusting to it than they had.

"Tyler," he said suddenly, removing his face from the crook of her neck, his eyes wide in terror. "Is he alright? Oh God..." In the blink of an eye, he had jumped off the bed, stopping only to pull his jeans on, and rushed out of the room, leaving Buffy staring after him. Noticing that her tank top had been ripped beyond, she quickly pulled on Reid's forgotten t-shirt and smoothed down her skirt before sprinting out of the room to check on her friend.

--

I'm hoping that my muse will pump out a Buffy/Caleb one next, but I guess we'll see! Please drop me a review on your way out to tell me what you thought! D


	7. Payback: SemiBuffyPogue

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own neither Buffy nor the boys. Buffy is property of Joss and the boys are property of Renny. He can keep Kate though, I have no use for her.

Summary: Buffy puts Kate in her place.

Thanks to Demongirl024 for your wonderful review! Thanks for taking the time, I really appreciate it! )

Again, any suggestions for plots/prompts/ideas/etc. for future chapters are greatly appreciated! I'm sort of running out of any ideas, but I'd love to keep writing these little drabbles featuring the boys and our favorite Slayer! Keep 'em coming, don't be shy!

--

Buffy walked down the tiled corridor and pushed open the swinging doors, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor at the sight that greeted her. She had gotten bored in Tyler and Reid's room and had decided to wander the campus a bit before heading to the pool. Letting her gaze wander around the room, she realized that this had been a really, really good idea. About fifteen dripping wet, very, very attractive boys in teeny tiny speedos were lounging around the pool, all watching a couple of guys in the pool. '_Yum_' seemed to be the only thought her brain could produce, and she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Buffy!" She looked a bit to the left to see Tyler, Reid, and Caleb waving her over, and she gave them a small smile before heading over to them. However, she only managed to take a few steps before...

"Hi there," a deep voice greeted her, and she suddenly found her vision blocked by a tanned, well-muscled chest. Looking up, she sighed inwardly when she realized that it belonged to Aaron Abbot. "Come to see me swim?"

"Not exactly," she answered, trying to move around him, but he stood his ground and gently grabbed her arm, causing her to narrow her eyes at him in an attempt to prevent her fist from connecting with his face.

"Now now," he drawled, his eyes taking in her flowing white sun dress and long blond hair. "No need to play hard to get. I know you want it." And just like that, his hand was gone from her arm. Her gaze snapped up, only to see that Reid had grabbed him by the back of the neck and jerked him backwards.

"Why don't you give it up," Caleb's deep voice seemed to echo around the room as he looked Aaron straight in the eyes. Tyler had grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him away before he could do any serious damage to the boy.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business?" Aaron spat back and took a step toward the Slayer, swinging an arm around her waist. However, before she could do anything to him, his head snapped to the side, and she followed his gaze to where Tyler, who was usually the non-violent peace keeper of the group, was glaring at him and clutching his fist to his bare chest. Aaron's look of surprise mirrored her own, and looking at her other two friends, she saw that they were just as taken aback. He lunged for the brunet, but Buffy stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest before he could reach her friend and shoved him back gently while Reid, in a complete reversal of their usual roles, grabbed Tyler to prevent him from throwing any more punches at the boy. He may be tougher than he looked, but when it came down to a fight with Aaron, the younger boy didn't have a chance.

"Yo!" an older man dressed in track pants and a white t-shirt, presumably the boy's coach, yelled, walking over to them. "That's enough. Abbot, in the pool." Aaron hesitated, his furious glare still pinned on Tyler. "Now!" Giving Tyler one last look, he pushed his way through the group before diving into the shallow water and disappearing out of sight. Without another glance at them, the man walked off to yell at another group of boys now that this particular crisis had been averted.

"Woah, baby boy," Reid muttered, clearly impressed. "That was awesome." He clapped a hand on Tyler's shoulder, and Buffy tilted her head to the side in concern, gently taking his hand into hers to check for any permanent damage. Caleb looked torn between congratulating him or scolding him for hitting the taller boy. He decided on the former and smiled at the youngest member of the Covenant before leading them all over to the mental bleachers.

"Thanks," Buffy said gratefully, giving the boy a smile and a peck on the cheek. "You really didn't have to do that."

"It was nothing," he muttered shyly, taking a seat next to Reid. "He touched you." Shooting him a grin, she looked around, noticing the presence of a key member of their group.

"Where's Pogue?" Looking around, Caleb gestured to the right where Kate was practically hanging off a clearly disinterested and slightly panicked-looking Pogue. He seemed to be trying everything he could think of to get away, but it didn't seem to be working. Catching her eye, his eyes widened, and he jerked his head in the direction of the girl next to him, signaling for help getting her off him. She was currently flipping her hair over her shoulder and snuggling into him, even though he was half falling off of the bench he was sitting on in an attempt to get her out of his personal bubble.

"That slut." Reid narrowed his eyes in the girl's direction, making to stand up and intervene. "She's going to get a punch to a face if she doesn't get away from him in the next ten seconds." Their friend's drunken exit from Nicky's after seeing her cheating on him with some guy was fresh in all of their minds, and each and every one of them hated her for hurting part of their family. Apparently she had finally realized what a dumb thing she had done and was currently trying to get back onto his good side to no avail.

"Nah, let me," Buffy said, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down before standing up and sauntering the thirty or so feet to her helpless friend, his look of panic turning into one of relief. "Hey, babe," she greeted, dropping to his side and pressing her lips to his in a demanding kiss. His sharp intake of breath showed his surprise, but he quickly relaxed, placing a hand on her hip and kissing her back eagerly. She pulled back a few seconds later with a satisfied smirk at the other girl's enraged look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kate practically screamed at her, causing the Slayer to wince slightly at the loud volume.

"Sorry sweetheart," she fired back, Pogue's arm still wrapped around her waist and her smirk still in place. "You had your chance. He's taken now." She could see that Kate's brain was scrambling to produce an adequate response, but none came. She hadn't really expected one. The taller girl simply gave the two a scathing look before letting out a frustrated yell and flouncing off, leaving Buffy and Pogue staring after her. Looking over at the sound of her friends' loud catcalls and wolf whistles, she laughed freely and turned back to Pogue, seeing a smile spread over his face at what had just taken place. "Don't think that she'll be bothering you anymore."

--

There, just a tiny little fic to set things up for the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed even though it was short and didn't really have a pairing. Drop me a review on your way out! D


	8. More Fun in Bed: BuffyCaleb

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Buffy or the boys. Unfortunately. Buffy's property of Joss and the Sons are property of Renny.

Summary: Buffy and Caleb share a few minutes together in bed.

Again, any suggestions for plots/prompts/ideas/etc. for future chapters are greatly appreciated! I'm sort of running out of any ideas, but I'd love to keep writing these little drabbles featuring the boys and our favorite Slayer! Keep 'em coming, don't be shy!

--

"Buffy?" The Slayer awoke to a soft whispering in her ear and opened her eyes to see Caleb hovering over her, his head propped up on his hand so he could look down on her. "Morning, beautiful," he greeted when he realized she was semi-conscious, bending down to give her a kiss. Giving him a quick peck, she pulled away and smiled, covering her mouth with her hand in the process.

"I have icky morning breath," Buffy muttered still half asleep, causing him to laugh softly and lean in for another kiss, this time succeeding in capturing her lips with his and slipping his tongue in to tease the tip of hers.

"Nonsense," he replied after extracting his tongue from her mouth. "You taste amazing as always." Blushing slightly at the implication of his comment, she sat up slowly, the sheet that had been wrapped in sliding down to her waist, and squinted slightly in order to see the clock on the nightstand next to Caleb.

"Ten o'clock?" she whined, flopping back down on the bed and snuggling deeper into the pillows. Hearing the bed squeak and feeling the mattress shift, she looked up to see one of her closest friends heading to the bathroom and smiled mischievously as she was treated to an amazing view of his perfect ass. "Why are we up so early?"

"We're supposed to meet the guys," he called back through the half-closed door, and a few seconds later, she heard the toilet flush. He quickly washed his hands and reentered the room, giving her an even better view than before. Patting the black silk sheets with her hand in invitation, she smiled as he climbed back under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a chaste kiss to her lips. "They'll be her soon. Something about the beach?" Buffy whined again, and he laughed. "Sorry, princess."

"I don't wanna," she complained, her voice slightly muffled as her face was buried in the crook of his neck. "I wanna stay here." Giving the soft flesh a small bite, she smiled when he jumped in surprise before removing her head and attacking his lips with hers. Swallowing his gasp, she rolled them over so that she was on top and licked his bottom lip with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth and giving it a gentle bite. "We'd have more fun in bed."

"I have no doubt," he responded with a chuckle, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. The sheet was caught between them, the cool fabric sliding over their skin, sending bolts of pleasure to her core even without the skin on skin contact that she so desperately craved. Letting it be for the time being, she turned all of her attention back to the feel of his lips on hers, an innocent, chaste kiss that hinted at so many other things. Caleb tangled his one of his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, while the other wrapped around her waist, gripping her to him. Abandoning his swollen lips, she nibbled her way down his jawline to his chest, stopping to swirl her tongue around a hardening nipple, making him moan and tighten his grip around her waist.

"Wanna get that?" Buffy asked as Caleb's phone rang, trailing her lips down his stomach and leaving soft kisses and sharp bites in her wake. Looking up, she smiled as he vehemently shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes locking with her bright green ones. She dipped the tip of her tongue into his bellybutton, a satisfied smile forming when he groaned and bucked his hips in response, causing her to grab his hips tightly to keep him from moving. Sliding further down his body and taking the sheet with her, she flattened her tongue and swept it over his hipbone before peppering his inner thigh with feather-light kisses.

"Dude, you in there?" Her head snapped up at the sharp rap on Caleb's bedroom door, and she sat up, recognizing Pogue's voice on the other side. "I called you a few minutes ago, but you didn't answer." Glancing over at Caleb, she extracted herself from the sheets that were still tangled around her and slid out of bed at his nod and small smirk, her hand reaching straight for the brass handle when she reached the door. "Reid and Tyler'll be here in a few min-...utes..." he trailed off as she flung the door open, his eyes taking in the fact that she was completely naked except for a pair of black lace hip huggers. "Nevermind, we've got time," he decided with an amused smile, picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to a waiting Caleb.

--

Just a little chappie I cranked out in like 15 minutes. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	9. Making the Best of a Bad Situation: BR

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy nor the boys. They belong to Joss and Remmy respectively. Though I do wish that I was in possession of these four smokin' hot guys. Reid especially.

Summary: Buffy and Reid get locked in at Nicky's after it closes early one night. They decided to make the best of it.

Thanks to Demongirl024 and John cena punk princess for your lovely reviews! I'm glad you're liking this little collection of fics! A special thanks to Demongirl024 for planting this little plot bunny in my mind. It turned out beautifully, if I do say so myself!

I know I just wrote a Buffy/Reid fic, but Demongirl demanded it, and I gotta give the lady what she wants! Keep those yummy prompts coming. They provide me with much needed inspiration, and I love writing them!

--

Buffy practically growled, her eyes narrowing as that blond... cleavagy... slut bomb giggled stupidly and plastered herself to her friend's front, grinding all up on him and swaying her hips to the beat of the music echoing through the crowded bar. Following her furious gaze, Caleb and Pogue chucked before turning back to her, Caleb shifting her slightly on his lap and Pogue tucking a stray strand of long blond hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Caleb soothed, tightening his grip around her waist. "You know she doesn't mean anything to him. He'll always come back."

"Yeah, our boy's kind of a man whore," Pogue added somewhat helpfully, taking a large gulp of his Coke and directing the straw to her mouth. "But we love him anyways." She gave him a mock glare before taking a delicate sip from it, causing him to smile at her and take the cup back. Noticing that Tyler hadn't said anything, the Slayer looked over at him, seeing that he was still staring at Reid and the blond.

"Hey, baby boy, you alright?" she asked, concerned, and his gaze immediately snapped to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quietly, shaking his head, but she frowned anyways, knowing that something was up with the youngest member of their little group. And she had a slight inkling what it might be.

"Be right back!" she exclaimed, extracting herself from Caleb's grasp. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her too-chipper tone, but allowed her to leave the table, watching as she sauntered over to the couple with an amused smile on his face. "Hi sweetie," she greeted, wrapping her arms around Reid's waist and giving him a small peck on the lips. Then she turned her attention to the scantily clad girl that was practically having sex with her man on the dance floor. "Can I help you?" The girl floundered for a few seconds, mind drawing a blank at the question, before turning and leaving in a huff, shooting Reid a scathing glare. His temper immediately flaring up, Reid grabbed her hand in his, his grip tight and demanding, and practically dragged her off the dance floor and across the crowded room, pulling her into one of the back rooms and slamming the door behind him. Flicking on the light, he slammed her back against the door, holding her hands pinned above her head and pressing his body into hers. This only succeeded in making her angrier.

"What the hell was that?" he growled in her ear, causing her to growl right back at the way he was treating her. Reid got pretty physical when he was angry, and though he had been thrown off of her countless times before, he continued to revert back to caveman behavior whenever she pissed him off. And she was getting pretty sick of it.

"Get off me." Effortlessly, she shoved him away from her, her Slayer strength sending him crashing into a bookcase against the opposite wall. She discretely checked him for any permanent damage, sighing inwardly in relief when she found none.

"What was that?" he repeated, sounding just as angry and flailing his arms slightly, but knowing better than to try and touch her again.

"What the hell were you doing?" she said, gesturing toward the door, and he knew that she was talking about the girl.

"Ooooh, I see," he observed slightly mockingly, curling his tongue under his top teeth in the annoying way Spike had always done. She briefly wondered if they were related. "You're jealous." He slowly made his way toward her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She watched him warily, still angry but not moving as he seriously invaded her personal bubble. Allowing him to take her hands in his and guide them to his neck, she watched as his hands settled on her hips and closed her eyes, feeling the tip of his tongue press against the pulse in her neck for a few seconds before retreating back into his mouth.

"Stop it," she ordered weakly, quickly loosing control of her anger as he continued to bite and lick at the sensitive skin of her neck. Damn him. Him and his stupid tongue.

"You saw me with her and wished that it had been you instead of her," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "I understand. I'm pretty fucking hot, after all."

"Stop it!" she ordered, she spark in her eyes reigniting. She shoved him back slightly, and he gave her an indignant expression before taking a couple more steps back out of her swinging zone. "This isn't about me! It's about Tyler! He was absolutely _heartbroken _when he saw you all over that slut! And you know it! He can't bare to loose you, none of us can. And you just go off and eye-fuck any girl that walks by? What the hell were you thinking? Don't you care about him at all?"

"Of course I care about him!" he almost yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "But he has nothing to do with this! It's about you. You can't deal with other girls wanting me."

"Oh please," she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. He was completely missing the point. She wasn't jealous... was she? No, this was about Tyler. Maybe it was a little bit of both. "Ego much?"

"No, that's what it is." He chanced a few steps in her direction, stopping immediately when her eyes flashed in his direction. "You can't _stand_ seeing me with another girl. You want it to be you. You always want it to be you."

"That's bull."

"No, I don't think it is," he said, his bright blue eyes fusing with her green ones. "But I don't know why it matters. I deserve to have a little fun. After all, you _are_ fucking Caleb _and_ Pogue _and_ Tyler."

"That's different," she ground out between clenched teeth. If he pushed any harder, he was going to get a fist-full of angry Slayer to his face. She had no qualms hitting him, and he had no problem with using on her. That's why they were such a dangerous combination. But though they both refused to admit it, they both enjoyed the rush. That's why they were so good together. Each put the other in his or her place. She refused to deal with any of his macho bullshit, and he told her exactly when she was being a raging bitch. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler never dared to talk to her in the way Reid did, and in a way, it was refreshing.

"Really? How?"

"Because you're fucking them too!" she exploded, slightly satisfied at his look of surprise. The boys weren't gay. All of them knew it, and none of them questioned it. They were simply close enough that they shared everything with each other. They shared Buffy. And themselves.

Just then, the lights flickered out, plunging them into complete darkness. Buffy's eyesight adjusted almost automatically, one of the perks of being a Slayer, but Reid wasn't so lucky. She watched as he stumbled backwards, knocking into a table and cursing violently when he smashed his shin against one of the legs. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him and grabbed his arm, leading him from the pitch black room and back to the main area. Pushing open the door, she saw that the place had completely emptied out. There was no one to be seen. All of the lights were out, and the music had been turned off. The soft moonlight that shone through the windows was casting a blue sheen over everything, resulting in a somewhat unearthly glow.

"What the hell?" Reid asked, blinking a few times as he was given back his vision. He looked at his watch. "It's only eleven. Nicky never closes this early." Buffy nodded, walking through the deserted bar, looking for Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler. Looked like they had left as well. She tried the door. Locked. Of course, she could have it open with the flick of her wrist or the flash of her eyes, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. She and Reid had just had a pretty big argument, and it would be better for them to hash things out amongst themselves before returning to the others.

"Something must have happened," she muttered, walking back over to the blond who was currently perched on the edge of one of the tattered old pool tables. "An emergency maybe."

"Yeah," he agreed softly. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was sorry for the things that he had said. She was sorry too. Tilting her head slightly to the left, she couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he was bathed in the moonlight. He was perfect. Sure, he knew it, one of the most annoying things about him, but that didn't make it any less true. "I'm sorry," he said just as softly, taking one of her hands in his and dropping a chaste kiss to the back of it. "About what I said. About Tyler. And Pogue. And Caleb."

"No, it's alright," she said, casting her eyes downwards as his hand moved to her cheek, feeling the familiar difference between the soft skin of Reid's fingers and the rough wool of his gloves.

"No, it's not," he insisted, tilting her head upwards so that she was staring into his eyes. "It's not okay. I know our situation is a bit... unusual. I know that. And I'm sorry. You know I love you. All of you," he added, thinking of the other three. They never really talked about it. None of them did. It was simply accepted.

"I know," she said, smiling softly as his fingers continued to trace small circles on her flushed skin. "I love you too," she relented, and he chucked at her before dropping a small kiss on her lips. Sighing, she looked around. "We should get out of here."

"Not necessarily." She cocked an eyebrow at him, following his gaze to the pool table they were sitting on. Giving him a skeptical look, she watched as a smirk slid over his face and allowed him to push her down onto the worn green felt. "You know, I've always had this fantasy..."

"Hmm?" she inquired teasingly, knowing what he was going to say but wanting to hear it anyways. She propped her head up on her hands and looked down at him, smiling at the lust-filled look on his face. "And what would that be?"

"Every time I handed Aaron or Bordy their ass on this table," he whispered in her ear, his body pressed flush up against hers. He was so close that she could feel the heat from his body through the two layers of their clothes. "All I could think of was bending yours over it." Her breath hitched in her throat, and all she could do was lie there as he whispered dirty little nothings in her ear. "Slowly stripping your panties off..." He reached in between them, grabbing the small scrap of cotton and sliding it down her legs, causing her to whimper softly as his body lost contact with hers as he sat up in a kneeling position. Slipping them over her boot-covered feet, he deposited them on the other pool table with a flick of his wrist. Just as slowly, he slowly stripped his jacket and sweatshirt from his shoulders, finally closing the chasm between them as he settled his weight back on top of her, her hands instantly going for the hem of his shirt. Gently, he swatted them away. "Your panties," he whispered, his lips dangerously closet to her ear, "and nothing else." Finally, she snapped.

Grabbing the back of his head in her hands, she crushed her lips to his, mewling softly as one of his hands wandered under her skirt and flitted across her inner thigh. She was already wet, and he had barely touched her. Wanting to retain some semblance of dominance, she rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist, and her hand made a beeline for his belt. Unhooking it with a flick of her wrist, she turned her attention to his fly, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping it, watching him gasp softly as his flushed skin was exposed to her gaze. Smiling kittenishly, she lifted the hem of her skirt before sinking down on him, their coupled moans of pleasure echoing off the walls of the empty room. Her lips once again descended to claim his in a searing kiss, and he placed his hands on her hips, knowing exactly what she wanted and knowing deep in his heart that he wanted nothing more in this world than to give it to her.

--

Well, there were go. fans self I must admit, that was pretty hot. I wish Reid would bend me over a pool table and... Well, you get the point. Keep the prompts and reviews coming! I absolutely love both!


	10. Study Sessions: BuffyPogue

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, and Renny owns Pogue. Unfortunately.

Summary: Buffy helps Pogue study for his upcoming U.S. Government test.

Thanks to John cena punk princess and Demongirl024 for all of your lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying reading these little ficlets as much as I'm enjoying writing them! Demongirl: I'm so happy you're pleased with the result of your prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it!

Keep those prompts coming! I love reading them, and my muse is more likely to write something good if provided with fluffly little plot bunnies!

Y'all wanted a Buffy/Pogue fic, so I just wrote a tiny little one to appease you. Nothing too long or descript, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!

--

"What are the three branches of government?" Buffy rattled off from the little blue box in the corner of one of the pages of Pogue's U.S. Government textbook. She hated history. All those dates and events and stupid little things that you would never really use in real life. She'd had enough of it in her four years at Sunnydale high, but here she was, quizzing him for his test on Friday.

"Legislative, executive, and judicial." Correct. Congratulations, you win a set of world encyclopedias and a year's worth of Pasta Roni.

"Ding ding," she said flatly as way of letting him know that he had gotten the question right. She was laying upside down on his bed, her head hanging over the edge, while he continued to pace, retracing the same path he had been their entire study session and running a hand through his long brown hair. She shook her head slightly; he was starting to make her dizzy. She watched interestedly as he crossed the room, dressed only in a pair of low slung sweat pants, her eyes glued to the way the muscles in his back rippled when he walked. Yawning and tearing her eyes away from his muscled physique, she looked over at the clock. It was almost dinner time. They had been studying for over two hours. Well, Pogue had been studying. She had flipped idly through all of the magazines in his room, filed her nails, whittled a couple of new stakes, and now she was testing him. "What're the pros and cons of Checks and Balances?" She was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

"I can't do this anymore!" He let out a frustrated yell and threw his arms up in the air, breaking the circle he had been walking and crossing the room, plucking the heavy textbook out of her hands and tossing it over his shoulder. It flew across the room, slamming into and shattering a lamp in the process. Buffy winced. With a flash of his eyes, it fixed itself, leaving him free to flop down on the bed next to her, laying his head on her stomach and letting out a groan. "1776, 1798, 1847, 1941... So many fucking dates! I can't memorize anything else!" The Slayer frowned, searching her memory. She now had so many dates and events shoved into her brain that she doubted she could fit any more.

"I don't think 1847 was anything." He groaned again.

"See! I can't do it! Can we please take a break?" Thank God. His soft hazel eyes connected with hers, and he practically pouted, complete with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" he whined, causing her to laugh at the sight. Pogue Perry didn't whine. He didn't pout or give anyone kicked-puppy eyes. But here he was, sitting in front of her, doing all three things.

"Yeah, sure," she continued to laugh, the vibrations in her stomach causing his head to bounce slightly. He smiled back at her. "My brain's sort of turning into goo from all this stuff, anyways." There was a short pause as they both fell into silence, thinking. "Whad'ya wanna do?"

"You," he answered simply sitting up and grabbing her jean-clad hips, pulling her onto the bed and laying on top of her. His bare chest connecting with her t-shirt covered one and causing both of them to gasp softly at the sensation. Making a bee-line for her lips, he changed course a split second before making contact, instead settling against her earlobe. Sucking it into his mouth, he nibbled on it gently before sliding his soft lips down her neck and flattening his tongue against her pulse point, making her moan softly. He quickly disposed of her jeans and t-shirt, leaving her clad in only a pair of bright blue cotton hip bikini-cut briefs. Licking and nibbling his way down her torso, he peppered her trembling thighs with soft kisses before tracing his tongue across the skin where her underwear met her body, causing her to buck and moan loudly. Quickly stripping off her panties and his own sweatpants and boxers, he steered her to the headboard, propping her up on her knees and placed his hands on her hips. Pushing into her from behind, he molded himself to her back, and she closed her eyes, gasping and holding onto the headboard so tight that her knuckles turned white.

--

"Pogue?" Buffy asked, her voice muffled slightly from having buried her face in his neck.

"Mmmm?" He had his arms wrapped around her and he was smiling rather contently. She extracted herself from his neck and looked up at him, smiling widely. "Yeah?"

"Can I help you every time you have a test?" This caused him to let out a snort of laughter, and she dissolved into giggles shortly after, resting her head on his chest and feeling the way his laughter shook his body. All thoughts of U.S. Government and his upcoming test flew right out of their heads as the continued to bask in the afterglow, holding each other tight and simply enjoying each other's company.

--

Well there you go, the next one I'll be working on is FaithUnbreakable's the five of them by the sea prompt. For some reason, this one caught my eye! Drop me a review on your way out! Reviews are my anti-drug D


	11. By The Sea: BuffyAll

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. I also do not own Caleb, Pogue, Reid, or Tyler, though I really, really, _really_ wish that I did. Buffy belongs to Joss and the boys belong to Renny Harlin. The plot bunny belongs to FaithUnbreakable over at tthfanfic (and it's a goooooooooood one!)

Summary: The five spend a relaxing evening at the beach. Yeah right.

Thanks to DemonGirl025 for your ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL review! I'm absolutely LOVING how you're liking this little series so far!

Here are the prompts I've received so far:

1. A Buffy/Reid/Tyler or Buffy/Reid/Pogue

2. The boys vs. Angelus

3. A Buffy/Chase

4. Some sort of strip game

5. Buffy and the boys/Buffy and Caleb in a pool or lake

6. A Buffy/Caleb romantic picnic

I know, they're all pretty fun, aren't they? If y'all could give me a break with the prompts, I'd appreciate that so I can get these ones written, but if you're just dying to let me know, go ahead! I wouldn't want to cage those fluffy, rabid plot bunnies! )

I know this is a bit short, as was the last one, but I figure it's better to get them out quicker, though shorter, than have a long update time. Anyways, on with the story!

--

Since it was a warm night, complete with a full moon, the five of them had decided to head down to the beach to spend the night, and after packing up a bunch of stuff, they all piled into Tyler's Hummer and drove the thirty, impatient, minutes to the ocean. The night had started out tame enough. Reid had dug a pit and created a roaring fire out of nowhere, to which Caleb started to argue with him, but stopped because it was too hot to start a fight. He and Pogue had then constructed the four-person tent the old fashioned way, by hand that is. There was much swearing and "no! Not like that! The _other_ one!"s, but half an hour later, a perfectly livable tend stood in front of them. After setting up the food blankets, Buffy and Tyler had taken a walk down to the water, dipping their feet in and cuddling with Tyler's arms around her as they watched the sun set. Then Reid had cracked open the beers, and things had gone downhill from there. Well, not so much downhill... just... a little less innocent. Once they were all sufficiently liquored up, not enough to be completely plastered but enough to help them loose a few of their inhibitions, their pleasant conversation had turned to a game of "Never Have I Ever." Probably not the best idea in the world, but not a huge deal because their were no secrets between them.

They were all seated around the fire, a beer bottle in one hand and a stick with a marshmallow on it in the other. Even though there was plenty of room, they were all cuddled up on one blanket. Buffy was sitting in Caleb's lap, leaning back against his chest, Pogue was laying on his stomach to their left, Reid lay reclined on his side on their right, and Tyler sat cross-legged next to Reid with his back against a stray piece of driftwood. Buffy laughed at something Pogue said before taking a swig of her beer and sliding her now done marshmallow off of the stick and in between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate.

"Mmmmm..."

"Why thank you, darling." Reid leaned over and stole a bite of it, causing her to laugh again and smack him the best she could with both of her hands occupied. They dissolved into silence, waiting for Pogue to take his turn.

"Never have I ever..." Pogue paused, wracking his brain for something he _hadn't _done. As they had learned earlier that night, the boy was pretty adventurous. "Smoked pot," he finally settled on, eating a marshmallow directly off of his stick without bothering to dilute the gooeyness with graham crackers and chocolate. Not surprisingly, Reid took a swig of his beer, but so did Tyler, causing the other three to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Ty!" she said, both shocked and impressed, laughing easily at the look of guilt that slid over his face. "Never knew that." He mumbled something about Reid talking him into it before blushing pink and taking another sip of his drink. She could tell that he secretly hoped the ground would open up and swallow him whole, but Mother Nature wasn't feeling all that generous that night.

"Oh, shut it," Reid drawled, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. "You know you liked it." Tyler glared at him and threw a small pebble, which simply bounced off his chest and accomplished absolutely nothing, before leaning his head back against the driftwood with a soft_ clunk. "_Go on, baby boy, it's your turn." He was silent for a second, thinking, deciding how much he wanted to divulge to the group. Not like it mattered, they'd all find out eventually. If they didn't already know, that is.

"Never have I ever... gone skinny dipping." Reid gave him a look before he, Pogue, and Caleb took a couple of sips of their beers. Neither Tyler nor Buffy drank.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, his gaze flitting back and forth between the two. "That's it. Get up, we're going." Tyler was mortified. A slow blush was creeping up his neck, and he had started stuttering protests. However, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Reid snatched the bottle and stick containing a brand new marshmallow out of Buffy's hands, which was met by a vehement protest on her part, before turning to Tyler. He didn't go without a fight. It took both Reid and Pogue to get him to his feet, and after a brief scuffle where all three of them rolled around on the pebbly sand, in which they all got covered in small rocks and everyone got an elbow or two to the face, Tyler stood between the two of them, his arms pinned to his sides and a painful look on his face. Buffy and Caleb remained seated, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, watching the scene amusedly. She giggled softly, not even bothering to hide it, as they marched him over to them.

"Buffy..." he begged, turning his bright blue eyes on her. She tried to stay strong when faced with his pout and adorable puppy dog eyes. She was the Slayer. She could do this.

"Not a chance, baby boy," she said, smirking and allowing Caleb to pull her to his feet. "Hell, if the others join in, I'll come and keep you company." Not something she usually did, but hey, she was with her four best friends. There was very little she _wouldn't_ do in front of them. The youngest frowned, turning to his other two friends for help.

"Well, hell," Pogue answered with a smile. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, but he could really be an evil bastard when he wanted to be. "You know I'm in."

"Me too." Caleb gave Tyler an apologetic smile before quickly shedding his clothes, and not even pretending to look away, watched as Buffy did the same. Looking over, she saw that Reid and Pogue had already gotten undressed and were now in the process of wrestling a squirming and fighting Tyler out of his. She had seen them all naked before, but all at once? _Yum_. She was one lucky girl.

"Let me go!" Tyler was practically yelling now, terror tinging his voice. He had always been the most modest of the four boys, and swimming in the ocean buck-naked wasn't his idea of a good time. She would have felt bad for the poor kid if she hadn't thought that the experience would be good for him. Running over to help, she grabbed Tyler's shirt and pulled it over his head, and Caleb grabbed his feet, which he was attempting to dig as far as he could into the sand, lifting him up and helping Pogue and Ried carry him, kicking and screaming, to the edge of the water. Buffy trailed after them, her laughs mingling with his yells of panic. They marched him in to the water until they were about knee-deep before dropping him in, resulting in a large splash that caused Buffy to close her eyes as the cool, salty water splattered over her flushed skin. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle, and she caught a quick glimpse of Pogue's smirking face before she was pulled under.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A few seconds later, she emerged, sputtering and flailing, from the cool water, Pogue's arms still wrapped around her, trapping her body against his so that she couldn't get away. Looking over at the other three boys, Buffy saw that Tyler had loosened up considerably since hitting the water. The youngest son had his arm wrapped around Reid's neck in a headlock and was holding him under the water while Caleb stood by, laughing amusedly. She exchanged a look with Pogue, and both smirking, ran strait for Caleb, a difficult task as the water was up to their waists, and jumped on him, Buffy leaping onto his back and Pogue sending a flying leap to his midsection. With a strangled cry, he crashed into the water with the two still attached to him, resulting in a spectacular splash.

"Ow! Get off me!" He continued to flail, but they wouldn't let him go. Buffy had determinedly attached herself to his back by winding her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and Pogue had climbed on top of him as well, dragging all three of them down into the cool water despite his protests.

"Not a chance, grandpa," Pogue answered, and Buffy could see him smirking in the soft moonlight. Reid and Tyler shot each other a look before joining in on the small group, and for over half an hour, loud screams of excitement and the splashing of water filled the air. She'd be surprised if no one called the cops on them, but thankfully, the beach was deserted. Finally, the group emerged from the water. Exhausted, wet, and shivering, they dropped onto their previously occupied blanket in one giant heap, Reid almost falling face first into the fire and Pogue squawking loudly as Caleb's knee almost came in contact with his most sensitive parts.

"Mnuyh..." came Buffy's tired groan, wincing as Tyler's elbow was squashed in between her stomach and Caleb's thigh. Yawning loudly, she opened her eyes to see Reid looking down at her adoringly.

"Whadja say, boys," he started, bringing a hand to his face to slick down a piece of long blond hair that was hanging in his eyes. "Call it a night." He was met with four identical groans, and with a flash of his eyes, the fire died and the empty beer bottles disappeared into the cooler. Extracting the small blond from the tangle of limbs, he easily picked her up and carried her over to the tent, closely followed by the other three. Dropping her down onto on of the sleeping bags, he closed the tent up after Tyler entered. The younger boy had gathered up all of their clothes and tossed them into a deserted corner of the tent. Without bothering to get dressed, all five crawled under the blankets and formed a massive ball, wet chests pressed against each other's backs and arms and hands resting on places that were usually covered by clothes. They all cuddled together, but as expected, the silence that followed was not a result of sleep.

--

There ya go, just a little fic of Buffy and the boys at the beach. Yeah, I know. I wish I was here too. Drop me a review on the way out!


	12. The Return of Old Enemies: BCh, BCP

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, and Renny owns Chase, Caleb, and Pogue. The idea of the pairing courtesy of GothTroubleMaker over at tthfanfic!

Summary: Buffy deals with the return of Chase Collins. Or does she?

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL RELATIONS. TURN BACK NOW if this isn't your cup of tea. But on the bright side, it's pretty short, so if you want to suffer through it, it won't be that bad.

Thanks to DemonGirl024 for your lovely review! I hope you keep reading and liking it!

--

It had started out normal enough.

She and Caleb were in bed as usual, his arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her body against his so that she couldn't pull away from him. Not like she wanted to. She never wanted him to let go of her. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his warm embrace. She was in the process of kissing him and clinging to him like he was her only lifeline, when she opened her eyes, only to see herself face to face with the one person she never, _ever_ wanted to see again. Especially in her bed doing all sorts of nasty things to her. Gasping, she jerked backwards so that she was sitting up, but in the blink of an eye, he had flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down, straddling her hips and holding her wrists against the bed so tightly that she winced at the pressure. She tried to throw him off of her, but to no avail. Her arms and legs seemed to have a mind of their own. They simply lay there, not responding when she tried to move them. She tried to buck him off of her. Nothing. She tried to wrap her legs around him so that she could throw him across the room. Nada. She tried to wrench her arms from his grasp. Nope. Still nothing. She started to panic, and he started to smirk at her, refusing to remove his body from atop hers.

"Please," she begged, watching as the corner of Chase's lips twitched. "Let me go." Even as the words left her mouth, she frowned. Buffy Summers didn't beg. She exchanged witty banter and puns with the thing that was holding her or her friends captive until she managed to get free and could kill it. Or if all else failed, she'd kick it in the head and run like hell, returning a short while later, with backup if needed, to kick the thing's ass. But she _never_ begged. But here she was, begging for her life.

"Oh, princess," he scolded with a small smile. She glared at the pet name, but he ignored her and continued. "You know I won't hurt you." There was a small pause as they continued to stare at each other, silver gray into bright green, and then he laughed. "There I go, lying again. But not for a while though... Might as well have a little fun before." He smirked and she fixed him with a glare, the only action of defiance she could muster, as her limbs had suddenly decided not to listen to her.

"If you _touch_ me, I swear to _God_-..." His chest was pressed flush against hers, the heavy weight making her slightly dizzy from the lack of air. She coughed, making him ease up a bit but not get off of her.

"You'll what, darling? Talk me to death?" He chuckled and let go of her hands, but to her utter dismay, they remained pinned in place. Grabbing the hem of his gray t-shirt, he yanked it over his head, revealing an impressive set of muscles. She had to admit, he _was_ gorgeous. The thought sickened her slightly, and she looked away. "Now, now, none of that." He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I want you to look at me. Want to see those sexy green eyes as I fuck you." As he held his free hand up in the air, she watched in horror, again, an unusual emotion for her, as a knife with a long, thin blade materialized out of thin air. She had no doubts about what he was going to do with it.

"Get off me!" He ignored her, bringing the knife to her chest, cutting the thin straps of her tank top before sliding it down the center of her torso, pressing down hard enough so that the soft fabric parted beneath it, but her flesh remained unharmed. Apparently, he was saving that for later. "I mean it!" She was almost hysterical now. The Slayer inside of her was pushing for her to do something, _anything_, but the girl, the sweet, innocent girl that had never really left her, even when she had been called as the Slayer, was so terrified about the fact that she couldn't defend herself that she could barely think, let alone devise a plan to get free. Chase made a couple of soft shushing noises before dropping the knife to the bed and ripping away the torn piece of fabric, leaving her soft, creamy skin fully exposed to his hungry gaze.

"Mmmmmm, nice," he purred in her ear. She tried to head-butt him, but once again, found herself unable to. "I knew you were gorgeous... but I gotta say, I never expected this." His eyes filled with lust, and Buffy continued to stare at him, for some reason unable to look away. "You're absolutely stunning. Now I know why the others refused to share you." However, she did close her eyes as he lowered his lips to her neck, nibbling and biting at the soft flesh there. Able to keep her pinned to the bed without touching her, he ran his hands over the smooth flesh of her stomach, making her moan softly. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself, puzzled. The man that had threatened her and her friends, her _family_, countless times was seriously invading her personal space, but here she was, moaning at his touch, getting wetter and wetter by the second. And she was _enjoying_ it.

"Stop," she ordered, but it came out as more of a breathy groan. _Shit_. By his smirk, she could tell that he knew exactly what she was thinking, and a second later, he slid his tongue further down her body, tracing each nipple carefully and dipping it into her bellybutton. Then, with a flicker of his eyes, both of their jeans and underwear vanished, and he settled between her legs, unable to wait any longer. The sudden skin-on-skin contact made her slightly dizzy, but she was unable to pull away. To be honest, she wasn't sure that she wanted to. And that scared her. He pushed into her, hard, and she gasped, whether in pain or pleasure, she didn't know, watching his face, his piercing gray eyes boring into hers and his mouth slightly open, as he continued to pump into her.

--

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Buffy's eyes snapped open, and she started to flail, inwardly relieved at the fact that she had seemed to once again have control over her limbs. She continued to thrash when a pair of strong arms pinned her hands to the bed, and another held her legs down. This only made things worse, as it reminded her of when Chase did the same thing. '_Must... get... away...'_ was the only thought her brain could come up with.

"Buffy! Wake up! It's okay! It's just us!" A familiar voice washed over her, calming her slightly, and the room slowly came into focus. It was dark, though a few slivers of moonlight had forced their way through the curtains and were casing long shadows on the opposite wall. She was laying on a soft bed, her limbs tangled in the dark blue sheets, and was completely drenched in sweat. She stopped flailing.

"There you go," came another familiar voice, and her eyes focused enough to make out two figures peering down at her concernedly. "You're alright. It was just a dream." Caleb's face was floating on her left side, and Pogue was on the other. The older boy was smoothing her sweat-soaked hair away from her face, and the younger was holding a hand to his head where he had, evidently, smacked it against the wooden headboard when she had screamed.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked, and once they were sure she was sufficiently calm, they all laid back down, Buffy lying on Caleb's chest and Pogue curled himself around her, molding his body to his.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just a dream." At least she hoped it was just a dream. That it wasn't one of her prophetic ones. Cause that would just be bad. But soon, all thoughts of Chase were pushed out of her head as Pogue drifted off, his soft snoring quickly lulling her back to sleep.

--

Well there you go. Just a short little Buffy/Chase one, as well as Buffy/Caleb/Pogue. This one was particularly hard for me to write 'cause I absolutely hate Chase. Don't get me wrong, the boy is FINE, but his character freaks me out. The actor? Yum. The character? Not so much. He is pretty deliciously evil, though.

Anyways, I probably won't be able to get another update out for a while because my boyfriend's joining me in Hawaii tomorrow. I'll be back soon, though! Hope you liked!


	13. Four vs One: No Real Pairing

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I also do not own Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, OR Angel(us). Though I really, really, really wish that I did. Buffy and Angel(us) belong to Joss, and the boys belong to Renny Harlin. Prompt courtesy of Alianna at tthfanfic.

Summary: Angelus comes to town and decides to visit our favorite Slayer.

So sorry that it took so long to get this update out... I was in Hawaii and a bit preoccupied! Hope that this was worth the wait!

Thanks to Demongirl024 and John cena punk princess for your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Let's pretend that I didn't give Buffy powers in Matching the Covenant, alright? Cause if she did have 'em... This fic would be very boring and very, very short.

--

The first time she felt him, she had been lounging outside of Spencer on the grass, waiting for the boys to be done with swim practice so that they could go out to dinner and then to Nicky's. The second time, she was out patrolling with Reid; she had gotten distracted, and he could have easily been killed if she hadn't snapped back to attention at his girly scream, which he quickly covered with a hasty cough and vehemently denied when asked about it later. Still smirking, she let her gaze sweep the cemetery, but like the first time, he was nowhere in sight. She wasn't so lucky the third time.

One gaze into his hardened brown eyes had told her that she was not looking at her former lover. Buffy tugged experimentally on her chains. Nothing; they were magically enhanced. '_Shit_,' she swore mentally, continuing to tug on them. They didn't budge. She tried to move her legs, but they too had chains wrapped around them, two rusty shackles holding her ankles firmly in place against the wall. Glancing around the room, she took in the four stone benches arranged in a circle, floor, walls, and built-in platform in the middle of the benches. Candles littered every available surface, including the floor and steep stone steps winding upwards against the opposite wall, casting a soft glow around the room. The effect would have been quite romantic if she wasn't chained to one of the walls, the shackles cutting into her wrists, shivering slightly from the cool temperature. There was no mistaking where she was: Caleb's family's old colonial house. It had been empty ever since his father had died, and no one had been inside it since. She swore again; there was no way they were going to find her here. He had definitely done his homework.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, sending a bright glow across the room, and a heavy set of footprints echoed loudly off of the stone walls as her captor made his way down the steps. Her green eyes connected with his chocolate brown ones, and she refused to look away as he came to a stop in front of her. Not a glimmer of affection or remorse shown through. All she could see was hatred, revulsion, and lust. Not a good combination. She didn't move; she felt paralyzed as she stared up at him, watching as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Mentally, she ran through all of her options: try to rip the chains out of the wall, engage in some witty banter to distract him while she tried to get free, seduce him into unchaining her, beg. None of these seemed like they would be all that effective. He was smart. Maybe smarter than she was. He'd see right through all of them.

"Hey, Buff. Long time no see," he smirked at her and looked her up and down, his gaze finally settling on her tank top covered breasts. She knew exactly what he wanted from her, and she refused to let her gaze falter at the implication. She would rather die than let him touch her again. Angelus' smirk slipped slightly as she continued to stare at him. She wasn't fighting. She wasn't yelling at him or trying to kick the crap out of him. She wasn't trying to get free. She was simply standing there, _staring_ at him. He could see the gears working in her brain, and he switched tactics. She wasn't going to play? Fine. He'd make her. "I can smell them on you," he said softly, taking a step closer. He was definitely in her personal space now. "All of them. You've really turned into a little slut, haven't you, Buff?" Her eyes flashed in warning, and a smirk slid back onto his face. How dare he even _mention_ her boys. They had nothing to do with this. This was between the two of them.

"Fuck you," she ground out through clenched teeth. His smirk only got bigger.

"Language, lover, language." He trailed off, reaching a hand out to caress her jawline. She remained perfectly still, but her eyes narrowed slightly, telling him to back off. Of course, he paid no attention to this. "I'm sure you've learned a few new tricks. Wouldn't mind taking you a ride. You know, for old time's sake and all that. You're not a blushing little schoolgirl anymore, are you, baby? Know how to please a man." She knew that he was taunting her, trying to get her to crack, and it was working. His hand drifted down to her breast, and she snapped. She gathered up all of the saliva in her mouth and spit it right into his face. He growled in anger and slapped her hard across the face, sending her head snapping to the side, and she felt her lip split as a result of the impact. She glared at him and moved to lick the blood from her lip, but he quickly stopped her. "Let me get that." His tongue darted out and licked her clean of blood, and in a second, he was out of range as she attempted to bite it off. "Now, now, none of that. Mmmm... you taste as good as ever."

"Don't touch me," Buffy ordered, but he ignored her.

"Aw, baby, all out of comebacks? That's so unlike you. Oh well, I guess we're going to have to think of something else to do to pass the time..." he trailed off with a leer, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. This only succeeded in causing him to laugh. "Come on, baby, you know you want it. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it. It could be just like old times." His face was inches from hers, and he smiled as he ran his cool hands down her arms and body, coming to a rest on her hips. He was being gentle, his touch causing goosebumps to spread wherever he touched her. It was the effect Angel had always had on her. She closed her eyes and shook her head; it wasn't him. This wasn't her Angel. Her eyes snapped open as his hands moved lower, and she recoiled before slamming her head forward into his, sending him staggering backwards, swearing. "You fucking bitch!"

"Now, now," she mocked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She knew it was a bad idea to taunt him when he was pissed and she was completely immobile and helpless, but she couldn't help it. "Language." Angelus had had enough. With a look of utter fury, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, sending her back sliding across the smooth stone as her feet left the ground.

"You're going to regret that," he snarled. She was already regretting it, she thought to herself, as she started to get light-headed from the lack of oxygen. He wouldn't kill her, but she was sure he had no qualms about depriving her of air until she lost consciousness. She gasped for breath as his strong hand tightened its grip on her neck, and one, solitary whimper escaped from her lips. _Crap crap crap crap_. She started to panic, unable to free herself from his grip, as her arms were now chained to her sides. There was no telling what he'd do to her if she was unconscious. Her vision started to swim as she struggled to pull air into her lungs, but a second later, the pressure around her neck was gone, and she was dropped back to the ground, gasping for breath and wincing as the weight of her limp body caused the shackles to cut even deeper into the skin of her wrists. Caleb and Tyler rushed over to her, and with a flash of fire across their irises, she collapsed to the floor as a result of the sudden freedom of her arms and legs. They caught her before she could fall and led her over to where Pogue and Reid were standing over an obviously unconscious Angelus. The four of them looked angrier than they had ever seen them.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked her, leading her over to one of the stone benches and pushing her down. He was holding her at arm's length in an attempt to assess her injuries. She was still struggling to catch her breath and rubbing at her bloody wrists, to which he slapped her hands away.

"Yeah, fine," she answered shakily, looking over his shoulder to see the other three dragging Angelus over to the wall chaining him to it, Reid purposely cracking his head against one of the stone benches in the process. She smiled at this. Sighing, she refocused her attention on Tyler who was still looking at her apprehensively. Just then, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid rushed to her side and all started talking at once, fussing over her, inspecting her and refusing to let her wave them off.

Half an hour later, Buffy was pacing upstairs, barely how she kicked up little clouds of dust from the floor and how it creaked under her weight. She currently had her phone pressed to her ear and was practically yelling at the person on the other end. Tyler and Pogue were sitting on one of the dusty old couches, watching her walk back and forth in front of them, and Caleb and Reid were in the basement keeping an eye on Angelus in case he tried to escape. It probably wasn't such a good idea to leave the two boys alone with him, but she'd check on them later. She had more pressing matters to deal with.

"You did _what_?" she practically screamed into the phone, causing Tyler to jump in surprise and Pogue to raise an amused eyebrow at him. "You _let_ him free? What were you thinking?!"

"We believed that it would help us learn how to defeat a particular demon we've been having trouble with," Wesley answered, stuttering slightly at the anger in her voice. Rogue demon hunter or not, he was still quite scared of the small blond Slayer. "As it turns out, it was quite unnecessary, as we were able to acquire information from another source..." He seemed to be able to sense the fury radiating off of her in waves because he trailed off quietly.

"You took out his soul to get information on some demon, and it turns out that you didn't need to?" she growled. He wisely remained silent. "Great. That's just great. Do you have any idea how many people he could have killed? Or turned? I bet there's a trail of bodies from California to Massachusetts! What were you thinking?!"

"We are aware that we made a mistake..." he answered, his voice timid and quiet. He would have been better off if he hadn't said anything in response. His statement only succeeded in setting her off again.

"Damn right you made a mistake! I'll tell you what. Next time you go deciding to let Angelus loose, you might want to let me know!" Infuriated, she jabbed her finger down on the end call button and let out a low growl.

"Buffy..." Tyler started, but she held up a hand to silence him and flipped her cell back open, pressing speed dial 3.

"Hey, Willow?" she asked, somewhat calmer, once her best Sunnydale friend answered. "I need you to do me a favor." They continued to talk for a few more minutes before Buffy thanked her and hung up. Sliding her phone into her pocket, she dropped down onto the couch in between Pogue and Tyler, wrinkling her nose in disgust when a large puff of dust filled the air around her and caused them all to cough.

"What happened?" Pogue piped up, and Tyler tilted his head to the side curiously, obviously wondering what had happened as well.

"The last time he..." She trailed off. They would know what she was talking about. She had called and told them everything the day it happened. "Willow was the one to restore his soul. I've never met anyone else who could do it." She took a sharp intake of breath as soon as the sentence made it's way out of her mouth. There had been someone else. Jenny Calandar could have done it. She knew how. But Angelus had killed her before she had the chance. She didn't move to elaborate, and they didn't push. It was still painful for her, and they didn't want to force her to talk about it. "She said it'd be an hour or so." She lapsed into silence as her mind took her back to the last time she had gone head to head with Angelus. Her hands fiddled absently with the bandages that the boys had insisted on wrapping around her wists, and her bottom lip found its way into her mouth. After a few seconds, she mentally shook herself out of her daze and turned her attention back to her boys. "How'd you find me?"

"When you didn't show up at Caleb's, we called you, but you didn't answer," Pogue replied, and Tyler nodded, draping his arm over the dusty back of the couch and brushing his hand over her bare shoulder. "We got worried, so we started to look for you. The school, Nicky's, our usual restaurants..."

"When we drove by, we saw the lights on, so we decided to check it out," the younger boy added. "And just in time, too."

"Oh pfft," Buffy teased, waving a hand dismissively. "I had everything under control." She smiled at them. They didn't smile back. Alright, too soon for jokes. "But no, really, thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." Tyler squeezed her shoulder, and Pogue reached out a hand to ruffle her hair, earning himself a playful glare from the petite blond who immediately brought a hand to her hair to smooth it down.

"No problem, baby. We-..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eyes widening in horror, Buffy jumped to her feet and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs to the basement, Pogue and Tyler close on her heels. Skidding to a stop on the smooth stone, her eyes widened even more as she took in the sight in front of her. Reid was standing over a bleeding Angelus, the knuckles on his right hand covered in blood. His slick blond hair was disheveled and hanging into his eyes, and his jaw was clenched in fury. He had seemed to forget that he had his powers and had regressed back to fist-to-face combat. For that, she was grateful. She was sure that Angelus would have been dead already if he had been thinking straight. Surprisingly, Caleb wasn't trying to pull him off of the vampire. He was simply standing at his friend's side, his hands clenched into fists at his side and his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was about to start swinging any second.

"Hey, Buff," Angelus drawled when he caught sight of her, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground beside him. "Wanna call off your little guard dog, here? He's going to get himself hurt."

"Don't you fucking talk to her," Reid growled menacingly, raising his fist to get in another hit. However, the Slayer was too fast. She was across the room and tugging him away from Angelus so fast that the boys almost didn't see her move.

"That's enough," she ordered, pulling the blond away from her former lover. "Reid, go to your corner." she pushed him in the direction of his usual stone bench, but he hesitated. "Now." Her voice allowed no objections, and he gave the vampire one last glare before retreating to the bench followed by Tyler, who was now inspecting his knuckles.

"Dude, get off me," he said gruffly, and the brunet backed off immediately. He knew better than to cross Reid when he was angry. They all did. "I'm fine." Buffy ignored them.

"What did you do?"

"I merely gave the boy a few tips," Angelus answered with a smirk, his gaze flickering to the the blond across the room. "I gotta make sure my girl is taken care of while I'm away. You know, kids, you have a lot to live up to." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Reid!" She managed to intercept him, but Pogue got to the vampire from the right. In the blink of an eye, Angelus was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, and the younger boy was straddling him, punching any part of him he could reach. He too seemed to have forgotten that he was a fully trained warlock. "Pogue! No! Stop it!" she yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his leather jacket and easily throwing him back a few paces. Reid took advantage of her distraction to jump into the fray, and Tyler and Caleb joined in an attempt to pry the furious blond off of the older man. They continued to grapple for a few seconds, in which Reid acquired a bloody nose, Caleb a cut lip, Tyler a large bruise that was starting to blossom on his cheek, and Angelus received a series of punches and kicks which he was unable to block as his arms and legs were chained against the wall. Seriously annoyed, Buffy grabbed the three boys by the arms and wrenched them away from the vampire, all the while trying to prevent Pogue from jumping back in. "That's enough!" she yelled, shoving each of them none too gently toward their respective benches. "Sit down!" They all obliged immediately at the look on her face, and Angelus chuckled amusedly.

"I see you still keep your boys on a short leash, huh, lover?" She ignored him, watching as Reid started to grind his teeth. He made to lunge at him again, but backed off when her eyes snapped to him. "They can't be all that good, though, if you need all four of them to satisfy you. Tsk tsk, Buff. Four boys? Better be careful otherwise people are gonna start comparing you to a common whore." This time, it was Caleb who shot to his feet and made a lunge for him, a flash of his eyes propelling her sideways into the wall so that he had a clear shot at him. Then, immediately the other three jumped to their feet, but Buffy was distracted by Angelus' gasp and the bright light that engulfed his irises before he collapsed to the floor, groaning softly in pain.

"No! Stop!" Grabbing Caleb around the waist, she swung him to the side, where he collided with Tyler, and dropped to her knees beside her former lover, taking his head into her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Angel? Angel? Can you hear me?" The boys had gone silent and were staring at her like she had grown a second head, but she ignored them.

"Buffy?" he whispered, his voice tinged with pain. "Buffy, what happened?"

"Shhh..." she shushed him, running a soft hand down his cheek. "It's alright. You'll be alright."

"You're hurt..." he observed, reaching a hand out to touch her cut lip before slipping into unconsciousness from all of the blood he had lost.

A short later, she had gotten him into the bed upstairs and was patching him up with the first aid kit she had found in the bathroom. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were all standing behind her, watching as she gently cleaned and disinfected his various cuts and scrapes and popped his arm back into its socket. Angel was tossing and turning in his sleep, making it extremely difficult for her to clean him up. She knew he was having nightmares, but there was nothing she could do for him, so she closed up the first aid kit and left the room to put it away.

"Buffy," Caleb started softly as soon as she had reentered the room. "I'm sorry. We're all sorry." The other three boys nodded in agreement. "It was wrong what we did. He was tied up and couldn't fight back."

"The bastard didn't deserve a chance to defend himself," Reid muttered under his breath, but Caleb ignored him. Tyler punched him in the arm to make him shut up, and the blond glared at him before allowing Caleb to continue.

"It's just... all those things he was saying about you..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"It's alright," she answered, smiling softly. She led them over to the squishy couch by the window, wanting to sit down but also wanting to keep an eye on Angel in case he woke up calling for her. They all squished themselves onto the three-person couch, Pogue pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arm around her and Reid elbowing Tyler in the side in an attempt to make him scooch over. Tyler pushed him right back with a glare before moving no more than an inch to the left. "If some girl had tortured any of you and talked about all the sex you two had had together, I'd probably have snapped her neck before she could say 'ouch.'" They all smiled at her, knowing that what she said was true. "And I'm sorry, I should have sent you guys home... I knew that he'd do that to you... How could he not? Our situation is just too good to pass up." She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry... I should have never involved you." Caleb gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. Pogue tightened his arms around her waist, and Tyler, who was on her other side, took her hand in his. Reid simply looked on, playing with a loose string on his fingerless gloves.

"You know we'll always be here for you," Caleb said, and the others once again nodded in agreement. "Anything that you're going through, anything that you're dealing with... You're not alone." She smiled at him gratefully as the small group lapsed into a comfortable silence and closed her eyes, leaning back against Pogue's chest and snuggling into Tyler's neck, knowing that he was absolutely right.

--

Well, there you go! The boys vs. Angelus. I know that there wasn't a huge showdown, but I figured I'd go a bit easy on our favorite vampire. Cause you know if the boys had been using their powers, he'd be dead in a matter of seconds. He may be a vamp, but he's not immune to the insane power that they have. Hope you all enjoyed! Drop me a review on the way out!


	14. Sick: BuffyReidTyler

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, and Renny owns Reid and Tyler. Boo.

Summary: Tyler's sick, and Buffy and Reid play nurse.

Thanks to Berry for your lovely review! I will definitely write a sequel to that last chapter, but I'm not quite sure when. Eventually! Keep those wonderful reviews coming, people!

--

"Dude, Ty, wake up." Nothing. The brunet remained snuggled into his pillow and didn't answer. Buffy frowned; Tyler was always the first one up and normally had to drag Reid out of bed so that they wouldn't be late for class.

"Tyler, sweetheart, wake up. You're going to be late for school." He still didn't budge, but instead threw a hand over the pile of pillows on his face in attempt to muffle the noise. When Buffy had woken up, she had been curled around Reid's side with her head on his chest like usual, but Tyler wasn't molded to her back like he normally was. Even though it was extremely hot, and she had Reid had kicked off their covers long ago, he was curled up under the blankets with his knees to his chest, facing away from him. "Hey, Baby Boy." After a few minutes of staring at his friend's unmoving form, Reid gave up and got out of bed, dropping a kiss on the petite blond's bare shoulder in the process. She watched him walk across the room to his closet, completely uncaring about the fact that he didn't have a stitch of clothing on him, with her head tilted to the side before turning her attention to the brunet. "Ty? You alright?" A small, pitiful moan sounded from under the pile of pillows, and she removed them so that she could get a good look at his face. A mussed head appeared from under the pile of pillows, complete with big, wide blue eyes and pout.

"M'sick," he mumbled softly, trying to bury his head back into the pillows, but she wouldn't let him. Frowning, she brought her hand to his forehead only to snatch it back a second later.

"Oh you poor thing," she cooed, and the bed shifted as Reid sat back down on it. Tyler was whimpering softly and shivering even though he was radiating heat.

"What's wrong?" the taller blond asked, tugging on his fingerless gloves and tie. "Is he okay?" Turning to him, she quickly fixed his red, striped tie, which was far too loose, though probably purposely so, before answering.

"Baby boy's sick." A frown marred his gorgeous features as he too pressed his hand to the younger boy's forehead.

"Shit, he's burning up." Buffy shifted on the bed so that she could wrap her arms around the trembling boy. Reid nudged her to the side slightly and made to lay back down even though he was fully dressed. "I'm ditching. I'll stay here with you guys."

"No," the Slayer answered, shaking her head. "You go to class. I can take care of him." She reached a hand out to push a sweat-soaked strand of dark brown hair out of Tyler's face, her brow furrowing in concern at the pitiful noise he made in response and the way he pressed the side of his face into her palm.

"You sure?" the blond asked, shooting his brother a concerned look. "Cause I can stay."

"Go," Tyler managed to grind out even though his teeth were chattering. "Morris'll kill you if you miss another class. I-I'm fine..."

"Sure, Baby Boy," the older boy answered, ruffling his hair lightly before getting up and walking around the room, stuffing things into his backpack as he circled the bed. Tyler didn't even respond to Reid's actions. This worried Buffy; Tyler always shoved the older boy back or at least glared in his general direction whenever he did this. This seemed to concern Reid as well, but he walked to the door none the less. "I'll be back in a few hours. Only have class 'til lunch today. Feel better, Ty." He gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips, and with one last look at his best friend, slipped out the door.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine, okay?" She started to get out of bed, but was immediately pulled back to bed by a pair of warm, slightly sweaty arms. The comforter fell away as he did so, and he pressed his bare chest to her back. "Ty, you need medicine." Having successfully pulled her against him so that she was laying down, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from escaping and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He made a contented noise at the contact that made her want nothing more in the world than to stay with him, but she needed to get some stuff so that he could get better.

"Uh uh," he argued, voice slightly muffled. His face was extremely hot on her neck, and she fidgeted slightly. "Stay."

"You need medicine, Baby Boy," she tried to reason with him, but he held on as tight as ever. "I promise, I'll be back in less than half an hour, okay?" He seemed to be thinking it over; his grip loosened slightly, but he kept his head buried into her neck. "If you let me get you medicine, I promise I'll stay in bed with you all day." Tyler let her go immediately, and she smiled. Forcing herself out of bed, she threw on a pair of jeans and one of Reid's old shirts that was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. She inhaled and smiled; it smelled like him.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" Buffy asked softly, sitting back down on the bed and stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, causing her to smile softly. He didn't answer. "You gotta tell me so I can get something to help you feel better."

"My tummy hurts," he answered pitifully, burying his face back into the pile of pillows. "And my throat."

"Alright, I'll be back soon, okay?" He made a small noise in response that she took to mean "okay." Grabbing her wallet and the keys to Tyler's Hummer, she bid him goodbye and exited the room, nearly getting ran over by a girl who was tearing down the corridor to class, obviously late. Exiting the building and making her way to the parking lot, she spotted the black Hummer and jabbed the "unlock" button on the keys, resulting in a loud beep.

A few minutes later, Buffy was speeding down the road away from Spencer Academy to the nearest drug store. She managed to make it without killing anybody or causing any accidents, and feeling slightly proud of herself, successfully parked the car and got out, locking it behind her. Grabbing a shopping basket at the entrance, she walked through the automatic sliding doors and to the pharmacy section at the very back of the store. Quickly sweeping the isles, she returned at the cash register with a thermometer, a bottle of DayQuil and a bottle of NyQuil, and a package of throat lozenges. Quickly paying for her items, she walked back to the car and got in, making a beeline for Spencer. In the blink of an eye, she had pulled into the dorm parking lot and gotten out of the car, clutching the small paper bag in her hand. She made her up the stairs and down the deserted corridor to Reid and Tyler's room and hurriedly unlocked the door before entering and dropping the bag on the desk by the door. Looking over at the bed, she saw that it was empty and started to panic. However, a second later, before she could reach her phone to call the other three Sons, Tyler appeared at the door, dressed in a pair of boxers and looking like death warmed over. She breathed a sigh of relief and rounded on him, but forced herself to calm down. The poor kid didn't need anyone yelling at him right now.

"God, Ty, you scared the crap out of me." He gave her a small, weak smile before flopping back down on the bed. He was pale and shaking, and Buffy desperately wished that she could instantly make everything all better. But that was what the medicine was for.

"Sorry," Tyler mumbled. His voice was once again muffled, and she turned to see that he had buried his face into the tangled comforter. "I went to the bathroom." She frowned sympathetically and dumped the things she had bought out of the bag onto the desk. Grabbing the NyQuil, she snatched a clean glass off of Reid's desk and walked over to the sink and filling it before returning to the bed. Placing them onto his nightstand, she grabbed the thermometer and ripped it out of the package before ordering him to open up. He followed her orders without question, and she gently slid it underneath his tongue, sitting down on the bed to wait. A few minutes later, she extracted the piece of metal and plastic from her friend's mouth, and her eyes widened slightly at the little number showing on the display. 101.3. The poor thing was _really_ sick.

"Here," Buffy coaxed, helping him to sit up and pushing the glass of water into his hand. "Take this. It'll make you feel better." Unwrapping the plastic from the cap of the NyQuil, she extracted the little plastic cup and filled it with the dark green liquid before putting it to his lips and tipping it into his mouth. He coughed and sputtered for a moment but eventually managed to swallow it and take a few small sips of water. Once she was satisfied that he was sufficiently hydrated, she took back the glass and placed it on the bedside table along with the pack of throat lozenges.

"Come to bed?" he asked, and she gave him a soft smile. Tyler had managed to curl himself into a little ball under the tangled sheets while she had been rearranging things. It would have been adorable if it wasn't so sad. Stripping off her jeans, she crawled on top of the covers behind him and propped her head up on her left hand, the other instantly reaching out to stroke his short brown hair. He made a soft sighing noise at her ministrations and snuggled deeper into his soft surroundings, falling asleep almost instantly. She lost track of time as she continued to stroke his hair and cuddled closer to him whenever he made a small noise of pain, and before she knew it, she heard a key in the lock, and the door swung open. A haggard looking Reid stepped through the door and closed it behind him before dumping his backpack on his desk and yawning loudly in the process. The kid had only had three classes that day, and he already looked like he was about to drop dread any second. Buffy didn't move from her position but tilted her head slightly to the side so that she could look at him.

"How is he?" the taller blond asked quietly, seeing that Tyler was still asleep, snoring softly. He removed his clothing piece by piece, deliberately slowly as he saw that the Slayer was watching him with a small smile on her face.

"He's been sleeping all day," Buffy answered just as softly in an attempt to not wake the sleeping boy. Reid, who was now dressed only in his boxers, flopped down on the bed next to her and gathered her up in his arms, taking in the smell of her hair and snuggled into her neck, quite a difficult task as her face craned away from his and still buried into the back of Tyler's neck. "His fever was 101 earlier."

"Damn," Reid swore. "Poor Baby Boy." And with that, the two lapsed into silence, feeling each other's chests rise and fall with each breath as they held the other two close in an attempt to comfort the youngest member of their group.

--

There you go, a short, fluffy Buffy/Reid/Tyler. Not sexy in any way, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	15. Memories: No Real Pairing

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, and Renny owns the boys.

Summary: Buffy and the boys celebrate Labor Day. (Late I know, but meh)

Covenantguysrsmexy: heh I guess you can look at it that way!

OliverzGrl: Heheh I agree about the angst potential when Buffy and Angel are together. Will try to get working on that as soon as I can!

AphroditesWar: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying this little series so far!

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Hey guys! So sorry that this took me so long to get out! I started school, and the first night, my computer crashed. Believe me, I had much more important things on my mind than not being able to get another chapter out. Two weeks without a computer shudders But now I have a pretty new Dell, and I named it Tyler in honor of our baby boy! (yeah, I know…)

But anyways, enough of my yammering, and on with the show!

--

"Buffy! Reid hit me!" A petite brunette girl spun around to see the youngest of their friend group sprinting toward her across Caleb's lawn, tears threatening to spill from his wide blue eyes. Skidding to a stop at her feet, he continued to stare up at her, as even though she was extremely small for her age, he was even smaller, with his lower lip trembling.

"Aw, Ty!" Buffy immediately dropped the bouquet of wildflowers she had been collecting and wrapped her arms around him in a protective hug. "You okay? What happened?"

"IwasgettingReidadrinkanddroppedit,sohehitme!" The sentence came out garbled, as his face was buried in the crook of her neck, but the six-year-old girl frowned anyways, easily deciphering his attempt at an explanation. Seeing a platinum blond boy skipping across the lawn toward them, flanked by two other dark-haired boys, she narrowed her eyes and frowned even deeper.

"Reid Michael Garwin!" she called in a shrill voice as soon as the three boys had stopped in front of her. Even at six, she and Caleb were the peacekeepers of the group. The blond boy's eyes widened almost comically at the formal use of his full name and tried to back peddle away from her. However, Caleb and Pogue were immediately right behind him, knowing that if Buffy spoke to him like this, he had definitely done something wrong.

"What happened, Buff?" Caleb asked, his chocolate brown eyes wide with curiosity, taking in his friend's angry glare and the fact that Tyler was standing next to her, wiping a few stray tears from his cheek and looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah, what happened?" Pogue echoed, imitating the older boy's stance perfectly and glaring at Reid.

"He hit Ty!"

"Tattletale!" Reid accused, pointing a finger at the trembling boy standing next to her. This caused tears to once again fill his brilliant blue eyes, and Buffy growled and stalked over to the blond. This caused him to back up a few steps in fear, but his escape was immediately thwarted when he bumped into the two older boys who were standing directly behind him.

"You meanie!" She accentuated her insult with a swift kick to his shin, and he yelped in pain before pushing her and sending her stumbling back a few feet. Then, knowing that Caleb and Pogue would attack him for pushing her, he tore off across the lawn toward the small group of people gathered around the barbeque. Buffy, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler sprinted after him, all four of nearly running into him when stopped abruptly in front of his mother.

"Mom! Buffy kicked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-…"

"Woah, Woah!" Mrs Garwin held up her hands, gesturing for them to be silent. "What happened? Buffy," she started, turning her attention to the livid brunette. "Did you kick Reid?"

"He pushed me!"

"She kicked me first!"

"Only 'cause he hit Ty!"

"Yeah!" Came Tyler's helpful response. Pogue and Caleb nodded their agreement at her argument, wanting Reid to be punished for what he did to their baby boy.

"Kids," Mrs. Garwin answered. Her expression was amused even though her voice was scolding. "It's not nice to hit people-… Even if they hit you first," she added at the look on her son's face, knowing that he had been about to object. Buffy and Reid both looked down in shame before catching each other's eyes and glaring. "Two wrongs don't make a right. Now, you three apologize to each other." Neither moved to follow her orders. "Come on," she insisted, nudging her son toward Buffy.

"Sorry," he muttered, disgruntled.

"Sorry," she echoed just as annoyed. But their glares had softened, and Mrs. Garwin smiled, knowing that their fight was practically over already.

"Now Reid, apologize to Tyler." The small blond boy made a big deal about sighing before trudging over to his friend, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Ty." Tyler seemed to regard him for a second before nodding and smiling at the older boy, all anger forgotten. With a grin of his own, Reid ruffled the brunet boy's hair, resulting in a squeak and a withering glare. Their childish issues resolved, the five sprinted off toward the lake, leaving Mrs. Garwin staring after them amusedly. "Hey Caleb!" Reid called, being the first to arrive at the edge of the dark blue water. "I bet I can throw this rock farther than you!"

--

Smiling at the memory, Buffy stared out at the dark blue water of the gigantic lake at the edge of Caleb's property. It was Labor Day, and the five of them had decided to have a barbeque just like they had had when they were kids. Of course, none of their parents had shown up, but they had been perfectly content celebrating the holiday amongst themselves. Caleb had bought the burgers and hotdogs, Pogue and Tyler the drinks and snacks, and Reid the beer that he had bought with his fake ID. Caleb had given him a reproving look when he showed up with it but had eventually relented and let him enter the house. Buffy had even baked cupcakes for the occasion. After Caleb had nearly lit a whole roll of paper towels on fire with a not-fully-extinguished match, and Tyler had almost dropped a plate of hamburgers when he was attacked by a bees, they had sat down for a family dinner, easily consuming the enormous mounds of food they had prepared. Now, it was getting dark, but they made no move to go inside, simply enjoying the late summer night and each other's company. Looking over her shoulder at her boys, she saw that Reid and Tyler were rolling around on the grass, and Caleb and Pogue were standing near by, cheering them on. Even though so much had changed since they were kids, so many things were the same. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

--

I know that was a bit short and non-smutty, but I'm at work, so I couldn't very well write some NC-17 material! I'll have a steamy new chapter for you very soon!

Oh, and Buffy was definitely a brunette as a child. Don't even try to deny it!


	16. A Day at Spencer Academy BuffyReid

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss, and the boys (still) belong to Renny Harlin.

Summary: An unexpected quicky in a classroom.

Thanks so much to Demongirl024 and Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle for your lovely reviews. Keep them coming!

I am now accepting suggestions for chapters! Let me know if you want a specific pairing or situation!

--

"Now, what were the main causes of the French Civil War?" a balding man in his late fifties and a sweater-vest asked the class in a droning, monotone voice. Mr. Manson, Caleb had informed her. No one moved to answer him. "Miss Kenley," he ordered, and a pretty brunette girl across the room who had been doodling in the margins of her book snapped her head up to look at the teacher. She had a dear-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face, but after a short pause, she started rattling off the answer to his question.

Buffy yawned and looked around the circular room, amusedly observing that almost every student in the huge, tiered room seemed to be trying to occupy their thoughts with anything but history. The majority was either practically falling asleep, doodling instead of taking notes, or fidgeting restlessly. One girl across the room was running her fingers through the hair of the boy sitting next to her. Buffy raised an eyebrow as his hand disappeared under the edge of his desk and into his girlfriend's lap. Glancing to her left, she saw that Tyler was staring blankly at the teacher, his chin resting on his hand and his mouth slightly open, and looking to her other side, her eyes immediately connected with Reid's bright blue ones. He had his feet propped up on his desk, and he was playing with the rough material of his trademark fingerless gloves. Giving her a wink, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it seductively, causing her to glare at him and look away before she was forced to attack him right in the middle of class. In the row directly below her, Pogue was flat-out sleeping on his desk; his head was settled comfortably on his arms, and he was snoring slightly. Caleb, however, seemed to be the only one out of the entire that was paying attention. He had his notebook open on his desk, and his pen was flying across the page, quickly filling up the lines. Buffy rolled her eyes; he had always been the best student out of all of them. Some things never changed.

She yawned again, wondering for what seemed like the twentieth time why she had decided to tag along with the boys to class that day. Four years of high school had been more than enough. Why had she decided to torture herself and sit through another day of classes that she had already tried to cram into her brain? Of course, none of it had stuck, but that was a whole other issue. Blocking out the bored voice of the still-talking girl, she allowed her mind to wander. All eyes had been on her the second she had walked into the class room, her short denim skirt, black tank top, and red leather jacket standing out against the other students' modest school uniforms. Mr. Mason had raised an eyebrow at her attire, but was unable to say anything about it, as she wasn't a student of his, so she had sauntered to her seat between Reid and Tyler without incident. Well, no other incident than that one that Aaron Abbot had started, that is. Per usual, he had appeared at her side, his eyes suggestively sweeping up and down her body, which had caused both Reid and Caleb to swoop down on the pair. A few insults had been exchanged before the teacher had reprimanded them, ordering them to take their seats before he sent them to the principal's office. Without another word, Reid had glared at Aaron and wrapped an arm around her waist, making it clear to all of the other males in the class that were eyeing her than she was theirs. Not only his, but theirs. The Son's. And if anyone dared touch her, or even _look_ at her, he would have to answer to them.

The rest of the class passed in a blur of useless facts and questions, and after what seemed like forever, a shrill bell rang, signaling the end of class. The room was instantly filled with the sound of rustling papers and scraping chairs, and Reid and Tyler both jumped to their feet, pulling Buffy to hers and hurriedly ushering her out of the room and away from the horror that was World History. They quickly pulled her through the door, causing Buffy to slam head first into a boy at least a foot taller than her. She was caught off guard and stumbled back into Caleb, who had appeared behind her and quickly caught her before she could fall. Giving him a grateful smile, she glanced down at his watch. Twelve o'clock. Lunch. Yesssssssssss. Her mood quickly improving, she followed the boys down the hall to the cafeteria, exchanging the usual friendly banter that came with the group, but she was quickly yanked through an open doorway by a hand that had fastened around her wrist and another that had clamped down on her mouth, effectively cutting of her yell of surprise. However, before she could break the hands of whoever had attacked her, a familiar pair of bright blue eyes appeared in her field of vision as the boy they belonged to slammed her up against the wood of the now closed door.

"Reid, what're you doi-mmmph!" She was effectively cut off as he crushed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. She stood still for a couple of seconds before relaxing into it. The Slayer obediently parted her lips as the blond ran his tongue across them, allowing him entrance. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as he broke away to nibble at her neck. Looking around, she saw that they were in an empty classroom. "Reid!" she hissed, but he didn't look up from the task at hand. Buffy closed her eyes as his warm tongue slid over the cool column of her neck, but immediately snapped them open again and pushed him away, causing him to stagger back a few feet. "Reid! This is a classroom! Someone could walk in at any second!" Clearly annoyed, he crossed the space between them and grabbed her hips, immediately returning his attention to her neck.

"No one's gonna come in," he argued, his voice slightly muffled by the bite of flesh he currently had between his teeth. "It's lunch time. Who the hell would come into a classroom during lunch?" She made to state that _they_ were in a classroom during lunchtime, but he once again cut her off with a roll of his eyes as he flicked the lock to appease her. "Happy?" She narrowed her eyes at his tone of voice, but allowed him to grab her around waist and once again hoist her up against the door so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Sighing in defeat, she allowed him to coax his tongue back into her mouth but bit down sharply to show her annoyance. "Oh, that's it," he responded in mock anger, his eyes darkening, before tightening his grip on her and crossing the room to the large desk closest to the white board. Roughly dumping her onto it, resulting in a small squeak of surprise as her back met the hard wood, he literally ripped the black lace thong from her body before flipping her over and dragging her toward him so that she was bent forward over the desk with her ass in the air. Her feet dangled a few inches above the ground, but he held her steady with his iron grip on her waist.

"Reid…" she managed to gasp out as one of his pushed up her short skirt and went straight for her clit. The Slayer could have easily broken his hold if necessary, but why in the world would she want to? He was the only one that had the balls to take her hard and fast without her asking for it, and she appreciated it. Sometimes, hard and fast was exactly what she needed. "Mmmm… nyuh…" she cooed as he continued to roughly circle her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"Shh," he ordered. The words were soothing, but nothing in his tone of voice offered any semblance of comfort. Pressing his obvious erection into her ass, he slipped an experimental finger into her, smirking as she moaned and writhed against him. Then, he added another and another until she was ready and trembling and practically begging him to fuck her. Then without a word, he quickly unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, their moans of pleasure mingling as he entered her in a single thrust. "Fuuuuck…" he groaned as he continued to slide in and out of her without giving her a chance to adjust to his size, and Buffy gasped in pleasure as her clit hit against the hard wood beneath her with each of his thrusts.

"Ugh, oh God…" His fingers were gripping her hips so hard that she was sure that she would have bruises in the morning, but this was the furthest thought from her mind. He continued to slam into her with such force that she scooted a few centimeters across the smooth surface of the desk with each thrust, and her hands scrambled across the edges in search for something to hold onto. Latching onto the edge in front of her, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the wave of pleasure that was building up inside her. The sounds of flesh slapping together and their moans of pleasure echoed obscenely off of the walls, but neither paid any attention to them. Then, all of a sudden, the pleasure was too much, and something exploded with in her, causing her to bite into the hand Reid had clamped over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the loud scream he had been anticipating.

"Ah, Fuck! Buffy!" he gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her, flushed and panting. "Ughhhhh…" He rearranged their position so that he was lying on his back with his legs hanging over the edge of the table and that she was curled into his side with his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest. The two lay like that for a few minutes, content on just holding each other, until Buffy lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Your heart's beating really fast," she informed him, and he chuckled, dropping a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, well, that was hard work," he countered with mock indignation, and she smiled at him, shifting slightly as he hopped off of the table and walked over to his forgotten backpack. He pulled out a conveniently placed Kleenex and handed it to her, and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks." The Slayer quickly cleaned herself up and tossed the used tissue into the trashcan across the room, mentally patting herself on the back when it made it in. After refastening his pants and belt, Reid bent down and helped her back into her panties, giving her inner thigh a chaste kiss as he slid the black lace up her legs, causing her to smile down at him. "We should probably…" she trailed off, pointing to the door and tilting her head to the side as he stood up.

"After you," Reid replied, obnoxiously bowing and gesturing toward the door. With an amused roll of her eyes, she unlocked the door and twisted the brass knob before cautiously poking her head out of the room and into the hallway. Empty. She quickly darted out of the room, but Reid grabbing her hand in his pulled her back, and she slowed down in order to walk next to him. A few minutes later, the couple emerged into the loud, crowded lunchroom and made a beeline for the table where Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were seated.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up," Pogue teased, yanking the blond away from Reid and settling her down in his lap.

"Shut it," Reid countered, sliding into the blue plastic chair between Caleb and Tyler. "You're just jealous you didn't get to her first." The older boy furrowed his eyebrows in mock concentration before nodding and grinning in agreement and causing the other four to laugh. Caleb turned his attention to the Slayer and laughed lightly, bringing a hand up to fix her hair.

"Ughhhh," Buffy groaned, allowing him to tuck each strand back into place. "I have sex hair, don't I?"

"Just a bit," he answered amusedly. "There, all fixed." And with that, he smiled and pushed a cheeseburger into her hands and turned his attention back to Tyler and Reid.

"Hey," a soft voice called into her ear. She swiveled in Pogue's lap to see him looking up at her expectantly. "I'd better get you after school." With a laugh, she nodded, causing him to smile and take a gigantic bite out of her burger.

"Hey! Hands off!" He joined in on her laughter and with a quick peck on the lips, the two turned their attention back to the other three who had already been discussing their plans for the rest of the day.

--

Hope y'all liked this little one. I think it was the raunchiest I've written so far! Drop me a review on your way out!


	17. A Very Sexy Halloween BuffyPogue

Summary: Buffy, Pogue, and a sexy Halloween costume. Need I say more?

Disclaimer: as always Buffy belongs to Joss, and the (sexy, wonderful, lovely) boys belong to Renny. I own nothing other than the fluffy little plot bunny I caught!

Thanks to Lovelikethemovies and magdalene82 for your lovely reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Just a little Pogue ficcy to keep y'all satisfied! I know it's short, but I hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------

"Trick or treat," Buffy teased coyly, holding the door open with the toe of her black leather boot and tilting her head to the side amusedly as a result of the look on her friend's face.

Halloween. The day where all monsters went into hiding and no supernatural activity occurred.

Well, in theory at least. She hadn't had much luck in the past with this rule, but this year had been different. No prophecies. No tiny little fear demons or people becoming their costumes. Normal. _Abnormal_, even, how there wasn't a vampire or demon in sight. Just children roaming the streets begging for candy and teenagers wandering the same streets looking for parties. The boys had taken advantage of the lack of ghosts and ghoulies that night, insisting that she participate in a real Halloween celebration. They had dragged her to the nearest costume shop and picked out a slutty costume for her. Well Reid had picked it out; the other three had stood back, watching appreciatively as she tried on a multitude of outfits and decidedly ignoring any protest she dared to make.

Halloween. The one night a year that a girl can dress up as a total slut and none of the other girls can say anything about it.

Long story short, after several minutes of arguing that had gotten her nowhere, she had shown up at one of the biggest parties of the year dressed in a skin tight, shirt skirted, low cut sexy police woman outfit, a pleather police hat perched on her head, and a pair of thigh high boots. Somewhat encouraged by the three gorgeous boys at her side (Pogue had had to skip out, as he had a huge paper due the next day), she strutted through the polished oak doors, smiling inwardly as almost every male, and even a few female, eyes were drawn to her. After a couple of hours of not drinking and watching with narrowed eyes as practically every girl in the room threw herself at her boys, Buffy had gotten tired of the scene. Apparently, the boys were done as well, and the four of them headed out, piling into Tyler's Hummer and making their way back to Caleb's. Wanting to include Pogue in some of the Halloween festivities, the Slayer had decided to stop by his apartment to surprise him. Giving her three best friends goodbye hugs, she ascended the stairs to his fifth floor apartment, cursing all the while as her binding, five-inch high heeled boots proceeded to squeeze the life out of her left pinky toe. But she had sucked it up. She was the Slayer after all; she knew pain. Loosing all blood circulation to such a tiny part of her body was something she should be scoffing at.

So now here she was, standing in the doorway of her lover's apartment in her Halloween costume, watching amusedly as his eyes widened at the sight of her and his jaw practically hit the floor. She thought she might have seen some drool, but that might have been wishful thinking. It took a few seconds for him to compose himself, but as soon as he did, he smiled the kind of smile that indicated that he knew he was going to be getting some that night and pushed the door open wider.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His eyebrow shot up as his eyes raked up and down her body. Apparently he liked what he saw. "Am I in trouble... _officer_?"

"Not yet," Buffy answered, playing along, "but you will be if you don't invite me in. That is the gentlemanly thing to do, after all. You wouldn't want me to... arrest you, now, would you?" With another smile, he stepped back in a silent invitation for her to enter, and she obliged, closing the door quietly behind her. Following him into his bedroom, she made a face at the paper-littered floor and desk. What a shame; wasting Halloween writing a paper. But she'd put an end to that. Quickly dropping the act, she smiled at him and perched herself on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs so that a little too much of her fishnet-clad thigh poked out from beneath her too-short skirt. "So, spending Halloween night writing a paper... Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Is that a punishable offense, officer?" Pogue asked, seemingly unwilling to drop it. The Slayer smiled. She'd play along. Hey, it could be fun. Something different.

"Oh yes,"she purred, grabbing something out of her purse before dropping it onto the bedside table. "Now, sir, if you would please take a seat on the bed." She watched with a small smirk as he willingly obliged. "This is just a precaution." In the blink of an eye, Buffy crossed the small room and straddled her lover, smiling at his small intake of breath as her weight pressed down on his thighs, and cuffed his hands to the headboard with the cheap metal handcuffs that Reid had bought her to go with her outfit. Slithering down his body and with a flash of her eyes, the blond ran a finger down Pogue's tshirt-clad chest, burning a line down the soft white fabric without marring the perfectly muscled body below it. He smirked at the use of her power, but it vanished the second her eyes flickered up to meet his. Satisfied with his silence, she turned her attention back to his chest, licking and biting her way down his chest, hard enough to leave marks. He seemed to like that.

"Buffy, please..." He tugged against his bindings, trying to free himself so that he could touch her, but she immediately halted her ministrations and backed off. To her pleasure, he stopped moving right away, instead staring into her eyes with a somewhat begging expression.

"Nuh uh! None of that!" the blond teased, making to unstraddle the struggling boy. "If you're not going to be good..." One look into his eyes told her all she needed to know. He'd be good as long as she kept touching him. Smiling kittenishly, she once again straddled Pogue's hips and leaned in, dragging her flattened tongue down the tanned column of his neck. Slowly but surely, she nipped down his jaw line before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. It seemed to last forever, but seconds later, she was pulling back, gasping for breath. Looking down at him, Buffy sighed contentedly, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. He was absolutely breathtaking. His long brown hair was tousled from her roaming hands, and his eyes were darkened with lust. His lips were pink and swollen from her rough kisses, and letting her gaze sweep down his body, she watched as the muscles in his chest rippled and jumped under her test. But the way he was looking at her pushed all of these thoughts right out of her head, and she attacked.

Nibbling and licking her way down his chest, she quickly disposed of his jeans and boxers. She slid down his body, coming to rest crouching between his legs. Looking into her lover's eyes, she started at his bellybutton and moved downwards, but before her tongue could reach its destination, his eyes flashed and she found herself flat on her back on the soft mattress. She squealed in surprise, her pleather police hat tumbling from where it was perched perfectly on her straightened blond locks and onto the floor, as a hard muscled body dropped on top of her.

"Now it's my turn to play with handcuffs," a low voice growled in her ear, and she shivered, the vibrations sending tingles of pleasure up and down her body.

Opening her eyes and seeing the cheap pair of metal handcuffs clutched in Pogue's hand, Buffy smiled, mentally reminding herself to thank Reid for picking out this particular costume.

-----------------------------------------

Just a little one to appease you all! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review on your way out!

P.S. Anyone who can guess where that "Halloween is the one day a year where a girl can dress like a total slut and none of the other girls can say anything about it" line is from gets a cookie!

P.P.S. How happy is everyone that Taylor Kitsch is playing Gambit in the new Wolverine flick? I just saw the preview the other day, and he looks as hot as ever! And perfect for how fine Gambit is! I just hope he can pull of the Cajun accent... :)


	18. Comparisons BuffyReid

Summary: Buffy and Reid go back to his house after seeing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Sexy time ensues.

Disclaimer: as always Buffy belongs to Joss, and the (sexy, wonderful, lovely) boys belong to Renny. Draco Malfoy and the plot of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince belong to JK and the people who worked on the film. I own nothing other than the fluffy little plot bunny I caught!

Dear lord, it's been a loooooooooong time since I updated, isn't it. This idea popped into my head after seeing HP in theaters today. The whole time, I couldn't help that Toby Hemingway would have made a much sexier Draco Malfoy. It's not hard to see how that inspired this chapter!

Thank you to Anigen, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, deansgal4life6, and Lovelikethemovies for your lovely reviews! I'm glad you guys like this fic enough to take the time to read and review it! Reviews are my anti-drug. And yes, that quote was from Mean Girls. Couldn't help but slip that in.

--------------------------

"Owwwwww." Buffy blinked, frowning as the bright sunlight assaulted her unadjusted eyes. Letting the movie theater door slam shut behind her, she continued to blink, all the while wondering why her Slayer powers allowed her to see perfectly in pitch blackness but failed to make a difference when she stepped into the sun after sitting in the dark for two and a half hours. "Stupid sun," she muttered, earning her an amused smirk from the blond boy walking beside her. His eyes seemed to have adjusted to the light just fine. Stupid eyes.

"Having some technical difficulties there?" Reid smirked at her again, and she shot him an annoyed glance before flipping her hair over her shoulder and sauntering over to a sleek black convertible. Her left eye gave one final involuntary twitch before calming down, finally adjusting to the light. Hah, success. "This car is a total chick magnet," she commented, running her hand across the shiny black paint before opening the passenger-side door and climbing in. "I don't know why you don't drive it more often." Reid shrugged, having slipped into the driver's seconds after Buffy entered the car.

"I don't know..." He extracted a key from his front jeans pocket, and shoved it into the ignition, turning it so that the engine sprang to life. "Never really feel the need to. Ty always drives." Buffy smiled at the thought of their shy brunet friend and his gigantic hummer. "So, my parents are out of town. Want to come back to my place for a bit?" He gave her a suggestive smirk, and she laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm as he pulled out of the crowded parking lot. As always, she underestimated her strength, and her small, playful hit sent his elbow sliding off of the arm rest. "Ow, dammit, woman," he cursed, but she merely rolled her eyes at him and turned to look out the window.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." There was a couple of minutes of silence as Buffy stared out the window, and Reid navigated the narrow, winding road toward his family's estate.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked. She knew that he was talking about the movie.

"Eh." She shrugged. She was never into the whole Harry Potter thing. She'd seen the movies, but she never had the time to read the books due to the demands of slaying. She was, by no means, a rabid fan like most of the people in the theater seemed to be. "It was fine. I didn't hate it, but it wasn't anything special."

"I don't know what you mean," Reid agreed, nodding. "I was expecting much more than that. Those kids are horrible actors. Except for maybe the guy that plays Draco. His last seen was pretty good. Plus what was with all those changes they made? They didn't even have an epic battle at the end. The Death Eaters just walked in like they owned the place, and no one even tried to stop them. And what's with that attack on the Burrow? I mean what was that? That was so unnecessary. Ugh, really. But Helena Bonham Carter was a perfect Bellatrix as always. She and Alan Rickman were the best part of that movie, in my opinion." He scoffed, and Buffy looked over at him with an amused smile.

"Ha."

"What?" he asked absentmindedly as he pulled up to a gorgeous two-story mansion covered in ivy and got out of the car. Buffy was half a step behind him as he entered the house and climbed the wooden-carved staircase to his bedroom on the second floor.

"Nothing. Just forgot you were a Harry Potter geek, that's all." The blond plopped herself down onto his comfortable queen-sized bed, watching as he gave her a disgusted look.

"I am not a Harry Potter geek!" He looked genuinely offended, and this caused Buffy to burst out laughing at the look on his face. "I just... appreciate the writing style." Still giggling, the Slayer leaned back against the fluffy pillows.

"Sure you are, Reid, sure." Finally calming her self down, she allowed her mind to wander off to sexier things. "I didn't care for the movie, but damn. That Draco Malfoy kid? Hellooooooooooo salty goodness." Reid sat down on the bed next to her and gave her an annoyed look.

"Are you serious? He's such a dick? How could you possibly find him attractive?" Buffy laughed inside. She knew that would get him all riled up. He was very protective of her and didn't like sharing her with anyone else, even fictional characters, apparently. Well, he didn't mind sharing her with their three other best friends, but that's another story.

"I don't know..." she mused, and something clicked in her brain. "He has these amazing cheek bones, sexy blond hair, and you know he's rocking a killer bod under those robes..." She looked off dreamily, smirking when Reid made a _tssh_ sound and rolled his eyes. "You know, you kinda look like him." This got his attention; he seemed to perk up a bit. "Same amazing cheek bones" – she ran her hands down the sides of his face – "same sexy hair" – her hands made their way up to tangle in his messy blond hair – "and I don't even need to imagine how rocking your body is." Starting at the collar of his dark red t-shirt, she ran a finger down his chest, burning through the fabric and exposing his pale, chiseled chest to her hungry gaze. Magic smagic, she had it under control. After all, she did have experience dealing with mass amounts of power. After continuing to stare at him for another second, she pulled away and flopped back down onto the pillows. "Too bad you don't have a British accent," she mock-pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Really, love," he answered in a spot-on British accent. He smirked at her shocked expression. "Picked up a bit here and there when I was in England with my folks for the summer a few years ago." Buffy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Mmmmmm Reid with a British accent. She had always had a thing for accents. Whether she'd care to admit it or not, she had always found Spike's accent extremely drool-worthy. The guy was a moron, but that accent... Yum. The last word made its way out of her mouth.

"Yum." The butterflies that had formed in her stomach when she had de-shirted Reid were now flapping around, bumping into everything, and causing her to feel a bit giddy. "Well, Mr. Garwin," she started, sitting back up and peeling the now-ruined shirt from his body. She'd buy him a new one, she didn't care. All she cared about was finding a way to get those sexy hands of his onto her body. "As much as I enjoy this lovely chat we're having, I think it's time for us to move onto other things."

"Is that so?" The accent was still there, and it caused those pesky butterflies to act up again. She pretended to ignore them. "What did you have in mind?" Done talking, she pounced, pushing him down on the bed, climbing on top of him, and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "Ah, I see."

"Shut up," she ordered, breathless. They had only kissed once, and already she felt as if she was going to explode. The accent was sexy as hell, but she had other ideas for what his tongue could be doing. With a blink of her eyes, the clothes disappeared from their bodies, leaving them naked and panting on top of each other. Once again fusing her lips to his, she guided him into her, gasping in pleasure as he bit down on her bottom lip to stifle his own groan.

One thing was for sure. Reid Garwin was a hell of a lot sexier than Draco Malfoy.

--------------------------

As always, reviews are always appreciated. Don't know when I'll be back. Probably when something random like this sparks a plot bunny. Love! [heart hug] 10 points and a hug from Reid for whoever gets this reference.


	19. All I Want for Christmas: BuffyCaleb

Disclaimer: As always, Buffy belongs to Joss, and Caleb (unfortunately) belongs to Renny. _All I want for Christmas is You_ is property of Mariah Carey.

Summary: Buffy and Caleb sneak away from Evelyn's Christmas party and have a bit of fun of their own.

Jesus (no pun intended, being Christmas time and all), it took me so long to update this. I am so incredibly sorry. I simply loss my muse for all things fan fiction, and it took until winter break for me to kick her back into gear. I hope y'all haven't lost interest during my extended period of absence! Anyways, this is just a little ditty I thought I'd write because I was inspired after listening to the radio the other night.

Thanks to Anigen, HoratioCraver101, and Gothic Paranormal Author for your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming, kids! :)

* * *

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes," Buffy whispered in Caleb's ear, running a suggestive finger down his chest and making him shiver.

"Alright," he answered, causing her to smile at the perplexed, but intrigued look on his face. Giving him one last grin, the petite blond turned and started the (what seemed like) ten mile trek to the sleek wooden staircase that led to the second level of the beautiful mansion.

It was Christmas night. The Danvers' estate was once again the place to be, as Evelyn had chosen to host her annual Christmas party despite the death of her husband and Caleb's father earlier that year. The foyer and living room were packed with guests of all ages who were busy laughing, drinking, and mingling with friends they saw only once a year that this particular event. Because of her wealth and prestige, Evelyn's Christmas party drew guests from all over town, even those who she did not know personally or was not particularly close to. However, she had never minded; Christmas was a time for celebration, she always said, and anyone and everyone was welcome in her home on this festive night. No one had mentioned the death of James, but there was a subdued quality to the general buzz of the hall that had not been present in previous years.

Sighing, Buffy slid through the dense crowd, giving Reid a sharp pinch on the ass as she passed where he was chatting up Tyler and a few other guys from Spencer. He jumped slightly, startled, but grinned and winked when he realized that it had been the blond that had groped him so inappropriately. Returning the wink, she extracted herself from the stragglers on the outside of the crowd and fled up the stairs, relieved to have escaped the loud, pulsing group of people, the majority of which smelled of liquor and were laughing unnaturally loud at each other's jokes. Her stiletto-clad feet made a sharp clicking sound as she hurried down the highly polished wood floor to Caleb's room. Grinning in anticipation at what she was about to do, she slipped in before quietly closing the door behind her.

Everything was perfect. She had sneaked into the room after the party had started to set things up, not wanting Caleb to see what she had prepared for him until she was completely ready. Dozens of candles littered every available surface of the room, and the bed, which was covered with dark blue silk sheets, was covered with white rose petals. Grabbing a lighter off of the night stand, she set to work lighting all of the candles, and she was half way through before realizing that she didn't need the lighter at all. Giggling softly at her forgetfulness, she lit the remaining candles with a flash of her eyes. A small stereo was set up in the corner, to which she had attached her iPod. Swiftly crossing the room, she made sure that the right song was selected before grabbing the tiny, hand-held remote that controlled the stereo off of the table it was sitting on and disappearing into the bathroom right next to it.

Here, she grabbed a duffel bag from the corner of the room and and dumped its contents onto the sparkling marble counter in front of the mirror. With some difficulty, as her arm did not want to bend in the way that was required for her to unzip her little black dress, she undressed, hanging her dress neatly on a hanger so that it would be presentable for when she wanted to go back down to the party. Then, stripping off her bra and panties, she fumbled with the contents that had previously occupied her duffel bag, finally extracting a red mesh baby doll with white fur trim. Slipping it and its matching red thong on, she kicked off her black stilettos, only to replace them with red ones. Lastly, she perched a fuzzy red and white Santa hat atop her elegantly curled blond hair, adjusting it so that it was slightly crooked. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror. Perfect. Now all she needed was...

"Buffy?" a curious voice called out, and the Slayer smiled coquettishly when she heard a click of a lock. Clearly, Caleb didn't want to be interrupted. That was just fine with her.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called back, her voice unusually singsong and melodic. Oh, this was going to be good. Grabbing the stereo remote, she discreetly stuck it through the small gap she had left between the bathroom door and its frame and pressed play. Immediately, both rooms were filled with tinkling bells singing a very familiar tune.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents.  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas is...  
Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu._

Buffy took this opportunity to make her grand entrance. Dropping the remote back onto the counter, the blond emerged from the bathroom, swaying her hips in time with the music. Catching Caleb's eye, she winked and laughed quietly at the shocked look on his face. His mouth was all but hanging open, and his gaze was raking over her sexy-Santa-themed outfit with a look reminiscent of a fourteen year old boy seeing a pair of boobs for the first time. As the lyrics started up again, she grabbed an invisible microphone out of thin air and mock held it up to her lips. Playfully singing along, she ushered Caleb to the bed where he sat with the same look of shock and awe on his face.

_I just want you for my own.  
More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true._

_All I want for Christmas is you._

Tossing the invisible microphone aside, the Slayer took a deep breath in anticipation for the short routine she had come up with by browsing stripper websites that morning. She'd never admit it, though. She wanted the boys to think that she was naturally sexy. She then proceeded to perform a series of complex movements: a hip trust here, a bend over with a hair flip there. You know the drill. It seemed to work. Looking at Caleb over her shoulder, she continued to shake her ass while facing the opposite wall so that he could get a good look at it. He was practically drooling now, and his eyes had turned almost black with lust.

Now, it was time to get down to business. The red, fur-trimmed baby doll was the first to go. Slipping an index finger under each of the straps, she slowly dragged them down her shoulders and let the flimsy garment fall to the floor around her feet. She was still facing the opposite wall, so Caleb was able to see the smooth, flawless bare skin of her back but not the goodies. This didn't last long; she had never been one for teasing. She turned to face him and slid her red panties down her muscled legs just as slowly, watching as his eyes followed the scrap of lace down to the floor.Climbing onto the bed, she hopped into his lap, straddling and holding him so close that his wine-tinged breath tickled her lips.

_Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You._

As the last lines of the song tapered off and the tingling of bells faded into the background, neither moved. They remained still for a few moments gazing at each other, bright green eyes meeting with dark brown ones.

"Merry Christmas, Caleb," Buffy whispered. This was all she could say before Caleb's lips descended over hers, and everything else disappeared.

* * *

Drop a review for me if you liked, hated, or were impartial to it. A well-fed muse is a happy muse!


	20. Rewards BuffyTylerReid

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own either Buffy, Reid, or Tyler. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, and the boys belong to Renny Harlin. I do, however, wish that I owned Reid and Tyler more than Buffy... I wonder why...

Summary: Buffy tries to convince Reid and Tyler to see Twilight with her.

A/N: This chapter is more graphic than usual, so please avert your eyes if you're too young, or don't like, a hot girl and two fracking GORGEOUS boys getting it on. You have been warned.

Thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO much to nightshadowlife, dimonyo-anghel, and isugirl for your lovely reviews. Reviews are my anti-drug.

SO INCREDIBLY SORRY that it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. Frankly, I just lost interest in fanfiction all together. Hopefully my muse keeps up her energy.

"Please?" Buffy asked, big green puppy dog eyes and pout firmly in place.

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" she full-out whined, scooching up to Reid and tilting her head to the side. He refused to look at her and kept his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Absolutely not."

"Plea-..."

"No!" Buffy gave the blond an eye roll and an annoyed look before flouncing off to Tyler's side. She onto the bed next to him with a huff. One wide-eyed look later, the youngest Son shrugged his shoulders and draped an arm over the Slayer's waist.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Tyler asked, looking at Reid with a raised eyebrow. Buffy beamed at him before looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at Reid. She could always count on her Baby Boy to do anything to make her happy. "She wants to. Let's just go."

"Traitor," Reid growled at the brunet before turning his attention back to the grinning Slayer. "Why do you even want to see that stupid movie, anyways?" he asked, sighing dramatically. "Don't you get enough of vampires during your day... er night job?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I heard it was good! Plus, it has that hottie from Harry Potter," she added, looking at Reid as if this was the only thing he needed to know. He continued to look at her blankly. "I want to!" Tyler looked on, bemused, as the two blonds continued to argue. Reid was going to cave eventually. Why the show of resistance?

"I would rather stab myself in the eye with this pen" – he picked a pen up from his desk – " than go and see that crap." Buffy was about to whine again, but stopped when she felt Tyler's arm shift on her waist. Outwardly, she remained calm and collected, but inside, the gears were spinning.

Then something clicked.

She turned to Tyler, and his eyes widened slightly at the mischievous glint in her eye, but he didn't move from his spot. The blond felt Reid's eyes on her as she leaned in and kissed the brunet square on the mouth. He let out a small gasp of surprise, but it was swallowed up as Buffy pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds of coaxing his soft lips open by running her tongue across them sensuously, he finally allowed her access. Bringing her hand up to tangle his his messy brown hair, Buffy slipped her tongue into his mouth, allowing it to dance with his. Tyler's grip on her waist tightened as he was sucked further into the kiss, and the Slayer bit his lower lip softly before pulling away.

"You know, Ty," she purred, absently running her fingertips down his jawline. "It means _so_ much to me that you'd go see this girly movie with me..." Her eyes flickered toward Reid, who was watching the pair with a scowl, and Tyler smiled.

"Yeah?" he answered, playing along and trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. It was difficult to keep a straight face; the air around them was crackling with the energy of Reid's jealousy.

"Mhmmmmmmm..." The Slayer hummed, abandoning his jawline and trailing her fingers down his blue t-shirt clad chest.

"Why don't you show me how much?" the brunet suggested, his voice dropping sensuously. With a wicked grin, Buffy leaned in and captured his lips in another searing kiss. This kiss was even more heated and passionate than the last, as Tyler was putting his all into it as well. Moving his hands away from her waist, he gripped the back of her neck, pulling her against him.

"I know what you're doing!" Reid's annoyed voice managed to penetrate through her lust-addled brain. He sounded so far away, but she managed to pull herself away from Tyler just enough to glance over at him. Without pause, the brunet moved to her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh there and making her moan softly. "It's not going to work! I'm not going with you!" After a particularly sharp bite from the brunet at her neck, Buffy squeaked. This made Reid growl and narrow his eyes at the couple.

"Then don't," the blond managed to gasp out between breathy moans. "That's fine." Hell, she didn't even care about her plan, or that stupid vampire movie, anymore. All she cared about was Tyler's mouth on her neck, his body pressed tightly against her, and those sexy little circles he was lazily drawing on the small of her back with his hand. "Mmmmmm, Ty..." The teeny tiny part of her brain that was not consumed by Tyler's ministrations noticed that Reid had rolled his eyes and turned away from them toward his computer. She knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his gaze averted for long. Not with the sexy show they were putting on right next to him. It was like free porn. The kind that was right in front of you and consisted of two people you knew would willingly fuck your brains out in a heartbeat.

"You like that?" came her Baby Boy's gruff voice in her ear. She loved what he turned into in the heat of passion. He was nothing like the quiet, shy boy who kept to the shadows and always treated her with the utmost respect. When they made love, he was an animal.

"Mmm, yes! Don't stop!" In direct violation of her order, he promptly detached his mouth from the sensitive spot where her neck met her ear. Buffy whined, but it was cut off with a gasp as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Once her long, blond curls were free of the material, he latched onto them with both hands and pulled her in for a soul-sucking kiss that left her breathless once he had pulled away. One look into his now dark blue eyes, and she was lost.

"What would you-... Mmmph!" He was cut off as she initiated a searing kiss, her teeth nipping sharply at his lips before shoving her tongue in his mouth and twirling it around his. Breaking the kiss and causing him to lean forward unconsciously at the loss of contact, she pushed him down on the bed so that his legs were dangling over the side. She glanced over at Reid and had to admit that he was putting up a pretty good fight. His eyes were still glued to his computer screen, but he was gripping the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Shhhh," the blond ordered, turning her attention back to the panting brunet below her. "Less talk, more salty goodness." Scooching her way down the bed, she settled herself between his parted legs. She ducked her head and swiped her tongue across the smooth, pale inch of flesh between Tyler's jeans and t-shirt. He bucked upwards and moaned, but she once again shushed him and gripped his hips in her hands, effectively pinning him to the bed. Once she was sure that he wouldn't move, she continued her ministrations. Pushing his shirt further and further up his body, she kissed and licked every inch of flesh as it was revealed to her. When she reached his belly button, she dipped her tongue in, making him chuckle softly despite his overwhelming need for her. This chuckle quickly turned into a sharp intake of breath as she reached his left nipple, twirling her tongue around it before giving it a sharp tug with her teeth. Quickly, she turned her attention to the right one, giving it the same treatment.

Highly aroused and impatient, Tyler took matters into his own hands. He flipped them over, causing Buffy to let out a loud squeak as her back slammed into the soft mattress. With a soft growl in her ear, the brunet reached both hands behind her back and made short work of her black, lacy push-up bra. As her pale flesh fell free of its confines, he attached his mouth to her nipple, giving it the same treatment that she had given him. Feeling it pebble in his mouth, he gave the same attention to the other one before slithering down her body, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. Buffy moaned at the loss of contact but one glance down at her Baby Boy told her that it would all be worth it.

With a flick of his wrist, the button and zipper holding her dark-wash jeans up were undone, and she lifted her hips to assist him. Circling his hands around to cup her ass through the thick fabric, he gripped the edge and pulled down, revealing her toned and tanned flesh to his eyes as he dragged the material down her legs. She was now only left in a pair of pink and purple boy-cut panties, but she wasn't at all embarrassed. On the contrary, the heated look in his eyes only made her think that it was extremely unfair that she was almost completely undressed and he was fully clothed.

"Well, this is hardly fair, isn't it?" she pouted, pointedly eying his t-shirt and jeans. "This works two way, you know." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, slightly lightening the dangerous dark blue shade of his eyes, and he nodded. Trailing his hands down his well-muscled chest, he grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled up, dragging the material painfully slowly over his head. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Buffy teased, unabashedly letting her eyes roam over the muscles now rippling at every movement. Slithering off of the bed so that she was kneeling in front of him as she stood, she unfastened his jeans with a flicker of her eyes and quickly pulled them, as well as his boxers, down his toned legs. "Hell-ooo, salty goodness."

He laughed, and pulled her up towards him. Allowing Buffy to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he gripped her tightly under the ass, holding her up and pressed against him. Their tongues dueled in a deadly dance, and when she pulled back, the Slayer saw that his eyes were back to being so dark that they were almost black.

"I haven't showered yet today," Tyler murmured in her ear, just loud enough for Reid to hear. "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiled coquettishly, looking at the blond still rooted to the spot by his computer. "Reid's got work to do. Let's get out of his hair." Reid wasn't even trying to pay attention to his work anymore and was now staring glassy-eyed at the two of them. "Onward!" she ordered, pointing in the direction of the bathroom that was connected to their room. She didn't have to tell him twice. Tyler expertly maneuvered them around the bed and various debris littering the floor, and they disappeared into the bathroom. Once inside, he kicked the door shut with his foot but purposely left it unlocked. Letting Buffy down to peel the underwear from her body, he busied himself with the shower. He turned the various knobs, reaching his hand under the spray several times to make sure that it was the correct temperature. "That was sort of mean, wasn't it?" Buffy asked, jerking her head in the direction of the closed door.

"Nah," Tyler answered, shrugging. "I'm sure he'll come join us soon. He has absolutely no will power. And anyways," he added with an evil grin, "that just means I get you all to myself for a little while." He grabbed Buffy around the waist and lifted her up, causing her to shriek loudly

even though she wasted no time in wrapping her limbs around him once again. Stepping into the shower, both gasped softly as the warm water cascaded over them. Tyler wasted no time and slammed her up against the wall before lowering his lips to hers. Buffy clung to him with all of her strength, and Tyler knew that he would have thigh-shaped bruises marring the skin of his hips the next day. Not that he minded, of course. His tongue dueled with hers, and she winded her fingers into his short brown hair, pulling him hard against her.

"Mmmmm, Tyler, please," she begged, continuing to cling to him as he turned his attention to her neck. The water splashed off of his shoulders and the white marble surrounding her, and she closed her eyes to protect them from the spray. This only served to heighten the feeling of his mouth biting at her earlobe and his chest, slippery from the water, against hers. "Please," she begged again, but this time, it came out as an order. With a grin, Tyler pushed into her in one, swift stroke, and the two gasped in pleasure as he filled her and she gripped him tightly.

"Oh, God..." he moaned, the sound reverberating through his chest and into hers. Without waiting for her to say anything else, he started a steady rhythm, pounding her into the cold tile behind her. All the Slayer could do was hold on for dear life. Gasping out every time he slammed back into her, her eyes shot open as he detached one of his hands from her ass and slid it in between them. As he touched her, she could feel her orgasm building, finally screaming out his name at full volume as waves and waves of pleasure crashed over her. Three thrusts later, he followed her over, gasping and sinking his teeth into her neck to muffle the sound of his cry. "Ugh..." he grunted, and his legs gave out, sending them crashing to the floor of the shower so that Tyler was laying on his back and Buffy was straddling him. Thank God this shower is obnoxiously huge and semi-comfy, the Slayer thought, experimentally flexing her inner muscles and smiling at his groan. The water continued to pound down on them, soaking them in the process, but neither seemed to care.

"I can't move," Buffy pseudo-complained, and Tyler chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively trapping her in place. Not even bothering to care, the blond flopped down on his chest, spent, and cuddled into him. Just then, the shower door slid open, and the couple turned their heads to see a very naked and very aroused, Reid staring down at them.

"I've changed my mind," he announced, his voice gruff with lust. "I guess I'll go with you guys." With a smile, Buffy ushered him in. She was too tired to gloat at her victory. Instead she let her head drop back onto Tyler's chest. Eyes locked with the brunet, Reid slid the shower door closed and with a wicked grin, descended on the unsuspecting Slayer in his best friend's arms.

"Well that was just..." Reid started, walking out of the theater and across the parking lot to where his car was parked. He picked his way through the droves of teenage girls and middle-aged women, his eyes lighting up when he saw his vehicle off in the distance. Now was the matter of actually getting to it...

"Bad? Horrible? The worst thing ever?" Tyler chimed in, falling into step next to his fellow Son. The blond wrinkled his nose in disgust, the momentary excitement at spotting their destination completely forgotten.

"It's like I wanted to rip my leg off so I had something to hit myself over the head with," he concluded. "Maybe the slight head trauma would have made it more bearable." Tyler laughed amusedly at his friend, and rubbed at his eyes, cursing the bright summer sunlight that was burning a hole in his retinas. A few minutes later, which had seemed like hours as they pushed their way through the crowds of giggling fangirls, they reached the car. Reid extracted his keys from the back pocket of his jeans and jabbed at the unlock button with his thumb, turning to look back at the other two. Only then did they realize that Buffy was trailing a few feet behind them, staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes as if she was in a daze.

"So, princess," Reid drawled, as she came to a stop in front of him and Tyler. Tyler waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. "What did you think of that craptascular movie?"

"Buffy?" Tyler chimed in, concerned, as he took in her wide eyes and gaping mouth. "You alright?"

"The vampires," she managed to squeak out. "They _sparkled_?" Hundreds of heads turned toward them in curiosity as the laughter of the two boys echoed through the parking lot.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way! Drop me a review on your way out!


	21. Aftermath Four vs One Part 2: semi BA

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Joss owns Buffy and Angel, and Renny Harlin owns the Covenant boys. I own nothing fun or cool or sexy. Sad :(

Summary: Buffy and Angel talk in the aftermath of "Four vs. One." Feelings are shared, angst ensues.

RECCOMENDED: Make sure to read "Chapter 13. Four vs. One" before reading this otherwise nothing will make sense. Actually, I lied. All of the Buffy/Angel angst will make sense, but the context will not.

Rated FR13 for a naughty word but, unfortunately, no sexiness. Next time.

Hi gang. I know it's a been a seriously long time since I've updated this fic (actually, all of my fics), but I got a burst of inspiration after watching _I Will Remember You_. I'm such a sucker for B/A, but those crazy kids can never seem to work it out. Hence, this plot bunny was born. It wouldn't stop gnawing at my ankles until I got it out of my system, so here it is.

Thanks to nightshadowlife for your amazing and positive review, and thank you to EVERYONE who has been so patient and stuck with me through my failure at updating regularly. I really appreciate every single one of you (even you lurkers out there!).

Enough of my sentimental jibber jabber and on to the story!

Buffy had no idea how long she sat beside him, squashed uncomfortably into the wooden-backed chair Caleb had been able to scrounge up from somewhere in the house. Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days. Well, not days, but it sure felt like it. Time always had a tendency to stop whenever the two of them were together. Even now, even after he had left her and scuttled off to LA to start a new life, a life without her in it. Even though she knew that the boys were patiently waiting for her downstairs, she could only bring herself to think of him.

Everything was different now. The night that they had met in that alley seemed like a lifetime ago despite the fact that it had been little more than two years. She wasn't the innocent, naive sixteen year old she had been when she had first met him, and he was no longer the cryptic, mysterious stranger that had fascinated her so many years ago. He was still cryptic, some things never changed, but he was no longer a mystery. She knew him, his soul, and he understood her power and her responsibility maybe better than she even knew herself. They had shared so much, and yet, they had never been further apart.

The problem was, the Slayer contemplated as she sat unmoving, her gaze hovering in the general direction of the figure curled up on the bed beside her, was that she had grown. She had aged, both in years and in maturity, while he stayed the same, stunted by his grief and unwillingness to allow himself redemption. He had let her in, but he had returned from hell distant and closed-off. The two would never be able to have a future together, and he had known it. Despite her protests and his desire to change, he had known that he would never be able to. In his eyes, he was a monster, undeserving of forgiveness from those he had hurt and the love of the woman he loved more than life itself.

And just like that, he had left her.

For weeks, she had closed herself off from her mother and her friends, wishing every day that things could be different. That he would suddenly appear back in her life as if nothing had happened. That he felt the same about her. That he could never bring himself to live without her. Obviously, things did not change, and for more days than she could count, she had wandered through life on autopilot as the world continued to crash down around her.

That was until she had decided that enough was enough and, like she did the previous year, she had packed her stuff and fled. She was a coward. She knew it. She had told her mother and friends that she just needed some time. A change of scenery, was all. Truth was, she couldn't stand being there. The movie theater where the two had spent many a night getting hot and heavy in the back row. The window where he had crawled through too many times to count so that he could simply hold her as she slept. The faint smell of his cologne that still lingered on her clothes despite the repeated washings in to an attempt to rid him from her life.

It'd been too much, and she had fled to the one place where she felt safe. Back home. Her home would always be wherever her four best friends were, no matter which city her mother decided to relocate them to. They were her home. And they had welcomed her back with open arms, no questions asked.

She hadn't expected to fall for them, all four of them. Before her return from Sunnydale, nothing remotely sexual or romantic had happened between any of them. They were her best friends, her rocks, but they had never been anything more than that. She had loved them, but she had never felt inclined to search for anything other than their friendship. Sure, she had had crushes on all of them at one time or another, she did have eyes after all, but none of them had made a move to deepen their relationships. How times had changed.

Angel shifted on the bed, his pain-filled moans snapping her from her internal reverie. Without a second thought, she slipped her small hand into his large one and leaned over him to make comforting shushing noises in his ear.

"Angel," she encouraged, feeling him stir at the sound of her voice. "Angel, wake up." Slowly, as if trying to follow her command, his eyes blinked open, widening slightly at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Buffy," he answered, his voice rough from both sleep and pain. She had poured as much blood as she could down his throat, but after the beating the boys had given him, she would need time to recover. "What's happening? Where am I-..." His voice trailed off as his memories came rushing back to him, and he shot upright in bed. His sharp cry of pain had Buffy jumping up and pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Stop that," she ordered impatiently.

"Buffy," he started again, conviction seeping into his previously weak voice. All pain was forgotten, and his chocolate brown eyes were staring into her hazel ones, snatching the breath from her lungs and leaving her hypnotized. "What are you doing? Here. With them." He gestured absently at the door to the hallway. She knew that he could sense them, and a touch of anger laced his last words.

"I belong here," the blond answered stubbornly, drawing back and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew where this was leading, and she was gearing up for a fight. It was about time they sat down and hashed everything out. Their wounds were too raw, to painful, to leave them unattended. "I belong with them."

"No, no you don't." The inflection of his voice did not change, but she could sense the anger in the controlled manner in which he spoke to her. Angel rarely yelled. He yelled when he was scared or overwhelmed, but he dead-panned when he was angry. Just another thing to add to the list of useless things she knew about him. "I left so that you could have a normal life. This isn't normal, Buffy." She wasn't sure whether he was talking about the fact that there were four of them or the fact that they were warlocks. Probably both.

"I'll never have a normal life," Buffy countered, echoing those words she had told him in the sewers beneath Sunnydale so many months ago. A flicker of recognition sparked behind his dark brown eyes, and despite her lack of agreement during their last conversation, he stubbornly continued along the same path.

"You can have a normal relationship. With a normal guy. You just have to try." She knew that it had to be hard for him, pushing her to seek a relationship with someone other than himself. The steady glow of sorrow in his eyes barely startled her anymore. She had spent many nights staring into those deep eyes of his, memorizing everything about them.

"No." the Slayer argued, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I can't. I'm the Slayer, Angel. I'll never have a normal relationship. Why do you think I love you so much?" She barely realized that she had not used the past tense of the word. "Being the Slayer, it's all darkness and danger and power. It's what I need. Can you really see me with some corn-fed Iowa boy?" Ha. As if. "I know it's seriously fucked up, but there's nothing I can do about it. I know it, and you know it. But you still left." Bitterness laced the last part of her rant, and she saw him wince.

"I loved you!" he shouted, looking her dead in the eyes. Ah there it was, an exclamation mark. He was starting to panic. He wasn't going to stop until he made her see it. Made her see why he did it. Why he left. "I left because I loved you! You don't need any more darkness in your life! I wanted you to be with someone who could make love to you, someone who could be with you outside in the sunlight. I wanted you to have a normal life, Buffy! Our relationship wasn't fair to you!"

"You still left!" she spat back, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusatory finger at him. All of a sudden, all of the deep dark secrets she had kept locked up for so long came tumbling out. She was practically screaming now, and dangerously close to sobbing. Tears of anger and frustration welled up in her hazel eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew that the boys could hear her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was pissed, and she was finally going to let her former lover have it. "I loved you! I wanted you, and you left! God, you say you loved me, but now I'm not so sure!"

She knew she was being childish. She knew that she was yelling and screaming for no reason and that no good could come from the word vomit that was spewing from her mouth. She knew that he was right, that he had been right to leave her. It was better for both of them in the long run, and on any other day, she would wholeheartedly agree. Only pain could come from them being together. She knew that he had loved her, that he still loved her, and that saying such a thing was not only hugely unfair to him but to the memory of their relationship. But right now, as she stared at him, his eyes wide from shock at her outburst, all rational thought had already flown out the window.

All of a sudden, there she was, three months ago when Angel had disappeared into the smoke, and she hadn't been able to say the things that she was saying to him right now. She swiped angrily at the traitorous tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and stared unflinchingly into his dark brown ones.

"How dare you ask me that," he all but snarled, his voice strained with emotion. The yelling was gone from his voice, and the controlled anger was back. She didn't know if she was angry at her or at himself. It didn't really matter. They both deserved it. "Of course, I love you." She noted his use of the word 'love' instead of 'loved.' It was the same mistake she had made a few minutes ago, and he too barely seemed to notice it. "We _both_ love you. Even when I'm... him. Why do you think he always seeks you out?" A pause while Buffy considered his words. "I love you more than anyone, _anything_, in this world, Buffy. I did it for you. I do everything for you." The last sentence came out as a whisper, the anger receding as quickly as it ignited. This was it. This was Angel, her Angel. Raw and uncensored. Alert the media.

Suddenly, he looked less like the bastard who had ruined her life and more like a sad, lost, little child.

"I know." She sighed, her shoulders sagging, and dropped back into her previously occupied chair. All of the anger and hatred she had felt for him a mere fifteen seconds ago drained out of her, only to be replaced by sadness and exhaustion. He stared at her, seemingly surprised how she could be so calm and mature so soon after her crazed outburst. The two sat in silence for a few moments, each reflecting over what had just happened, until Buffy broke the silence. "I love you, Angel. I always will, but I've moved on."

He winced, but she couldn't bring herself to regret what she had said. It's what he wanted. For her to be happy. Loved. With them, she was.

"I love them." This last sentence came out so quietly that she was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have his bionic vampire hearing. But there you had it.

She did love them. It might not be the blinding, passionate, violent love that she had shared with Angel, but it was love none the less. They were everything to her, and her to them. They needed each other. They would always protect her, and most importantly, she knew that they would never leave her. It was selfish, she knew it, but she also knew that they would always be there for her. Through thick and thin, sickness and health, everyday life and apocalypse-preventing days, she was theirs, and they were hers. Lately, she'd been slowly realizing that this was the kind of love that lasted a lifetime.

She chanced a look at Angel. He was staring straight ahead, not looking at her, but a muscle in his jaw was ticking. Still he said nothing. She had no idea what kinds of thoughts were swirling around in that brain of his, but she was sure that they were not of the good. Maybe it was cruel of her to tell him all of this, but she'd had to. No more secrets, no more unsaid thoughts.

The seconds ticked by on the clock on the bedside table, and the two remained motionless. A few tense minutes later, Buffy came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to say anything else to her. With an almost-imperceptible sigh, she stood and turned toward the door, stopping as her fingertips brushed the ornate brass handle.

"Goodbye, Angel." She let the goodbye hang, and when he didn't respond, she quickly exited the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as the lock clicked into place, she heard a quiet sob from the other side of the door. The vampire's rare display of emotion sent her already frazzled nerves spiraling out of control, and the the tears that she had been fighting back came pouring out, drenching her cheeks and chin as she fled the scene.

Blindly stumbling down the once ornately decorated hallway, she managed to find the stairs and make it almost half way down before collapsing in on herself. She grasped the wooden banister above her head to keep herself from tumbling down the rest of the way and sucked in great, heaving breaths in an attempt to calm herself and trick the tears still streaming from her eyes into submission. No such luck.

Mere seconds later, as her sobs were in serious danger of leading to hyperventilation, four pairs of arms wrapped around her from all directions. Quiet shushing sounds filtered through her ears accompanying several muttered utterances assuring her that everything would be fine. As she curled into them, and a hand blushed a now-soaking strand of blond hair out of her eyes, she knew that everything really would be fine.

She was home.

I know that Buffy was seriously wimpy and un-Buffy-like in this chapter, but ever since Graduation Day Part 2, that woman has needed to rant about her feelings and bitch Angel out. Since she never got a chance to, I thought I'd give her one. :)

Love it, hate it, are impartial to it? Drop me a review on your way out!


	22. Possession: BuffyCaleb

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Buffy is owned by Joss, and Caleb is owned by Renny Harlen. All I own is a laptop and a wild imagination.

Summary: While blowing some steam off at Nicky's Buffy is dragged out and taught a lession by a pissed off Caleb.

Rated FR18 for a bit of short, non-graphic sexiness.

Thanks to nightshadowlife and Anigen for your lovely reviews! It means a lot to me that you're still following along with this story!

By now, I know that you all have realized that I am bad with updates. I hope you can forgive me, even though I'll probably still update only sporadically! :)

Enjoy!

...

She had had a pretty craptastic day.

All of the real-world stuff she had been trying to avoid by sneaking off to Massachusetts had finally caught up with her. Her mom had called, frantic about Buffy's plans now that she had graduated from high school. College, college, college. It was all that she could talk about. Not that the Slayer could blame her for her motherly panic, but it was starting to wear her down. She really didn't know what she wanted to do. College here in Massachusetts was always an option, but she doubted that any university here would accept her because of her less-than-stellar grades. University of Sunnydale seemed like the most plausible option, as she had already been accepted there, and it was smack dab in the middle of the Hellmouth that she had sworn to protect. She wouldn't have to worry about not having any friends, as Oz already attended, and Willow had given up scholarships to countless Ivy Leagues in order to join her boyfriend and, potentially, her best friend. Two hours on the phone with her mother later, and she was still just as confused as she had been before.

Buffy sighed, her hands immediately reaching for her temples where a dull headache was starting to form. Stupid adult decisions.

Giles had also called, inquiring about when she would be retuning. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to return. Sure, she was needed in Sunnydale, and her mother and friends were there, but her family was here. She really didn't want to leave them, especially since they had all settled into a comfortable routine in the past couple of months. The boys still had a while until they graduated, but Buffy was certain that they would all disperse to different corners of the country for college, leaving her alone once again. Maybe Sunnydale was the safest option.

To top it all off, slaying, her stress-reliever of choice, had been utterly useless. There had only been a handful of vamps that she had staked painfully easily and one great, big, blue demon. He, at least she thought it had been a he, had put up some semblance of a fight, but he too had been easily disposed of. All she had been left with was a couple of sore ribs and a brand new leather jacket that was now covered in bright blue demon blood. She had chucked it as soon as she had gotten back to Caleb's. No way that stuff was going to come out. Another offering to the fashion Gods.

So here she was, unfulfilled and still stressed, sitting at a bar stool at Nicky's. The boys had all been busy, so she had decided to drown her sorrows in greasy, but unspeakably delicious, food and dancing at her favorite local hang out. Seconds earlier, she had devoured her usual, a double bacon cheeseburger and a side of fries, and was now scanning the room deciding what she wanted to do next.

"Rough night, huh?" A gruff voice brought her out of her inner monologue. Looking up, the blonde found Nicky staring down at her with a sympathetic look on his face. She smiled. His shaved head and closely-cropped beard and mustache combo made his look of concern seem out of place, but she had long ago learned not to judge the man in front of her by his cover. He was one of the sweetest, nicest men that she had ever met. Well, to her at least.

"Yeah, sort of," Buffy answered, her thumb absently playing with the condensation on the edge of her glass. "Mom wants me to come back home." She doubted that he really understand her situation, but he did know that she had moved to California a couple of years ago.

"Sucks." Ahhh, Nicky. A man of few words. "Sorry, kid." She hated to be called kid, but she'd make an exception for him. A few seconds passed in comfortable silence. "Coming!" he snapped, causing the blond to look up in alarm. He gestured at a man on the other side of the bar before giving her one last sympathetic smile and walking off.

Buffy sighed, turning her attention back to the crowded room. The dance floor was especially packed, filled with attractive guys and scantily-dressed girls writhing together in a tangled, sweaty heap. Dancing was always a good post-slayage activity. She had always had fun with Faith on their nightly trips to the Bronze. Before she had gone all dark side, of course. Slipping out of her seat, she sauntered over to the dance floor and dove right in. No one complained as she slid through the crowed, too wrapped up in their own partners to pay her any attention.

She swayed to the music, the pulsing bass and drum beat slowly soothing away all of her emotional little achies. Where was Faith when you needed her? Within two minutes of stepping onto the dance floor, the brunette would have been grinding up against her and pulling men from left and right into their huddle. It had been quite the cathartic experience, and Buffy had gotten a rush from having all eyes on her and her sister Slayer. They had made quite a team.

Without her even noticing, two strong hands slipped around her waist, drawing her toward a warm, hard body. She looked up, startled, and found herself staring into a pair of dark green eyes. Karl, her mind supplied. He was some guy that she had gone to school with what seemed like a million years ago. He wasn't unattractive. Actually, he was quite the grade-A hottie. Chiseled features, sparkling eyes, and a sweet smile. He had been pretty nice, if she remembered correctly. It didn't mean anything, they both knew it. It was simply dancing, and she had had one of those days, she told herself in an attempt to appease her guilty conscience. She closed her eyes and continued to move against him, noticing how the bass thumped in time with her racing heartbeat. Feeling Karl toying with the hem of her tank-top, she pulled back slightly but didn't break the contact.

The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to stop, to get as far away from this man as she could. She already had her hands full with four perfectly-capable guys. But it was completely innocent, the other part of her brain argued, always paying the Devil's advocate. More innocent than her dances with Faith had been, that's for sure. With Faith, there had always been a spark. A feeling that Buffy had always tried to ignore, but there was no denying that it was there. Maybe it was part of the dual Slayer package.

Despite her raging internal war, she felt better already, reveling in how something as simple as dancing could melt away all of her stress when slaying couldn't. Her eyes still closed, she threw her head back, her blonde hair swirling around her face as she rocked back and forth. Then, all of a sudden, a strong hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her away from Karl and out of the pile. Blinking at the suddenly fresh air, she snapped her head in the direction of the offending appendage, ready to kick the ass of whoever had yanked away from her release.

What she didn't expect to see was Caleb, his eyes narrowed, jealousy rolling off of him in waves. After a second of shock, the sassy, snippy part of her brain sprung to life.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, half-heartedly trying to pull her arm from his grasp. She wasn't really angry at him. She was just angry that he had pulled her away from the thing that was making her feel better after such a sucky day. His grip didn't waver, and she raised an eyebrow. He was never violent toward her, unless she wanted it, of course, but here he was with his hand clutching her arm so hard that she was sure there would be bruises in the morning.

"What are _you_ doing?" He countered, and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of Nicky's and into the parking lot. Only then did he release his death grip on her arm. "Here. With that guy. Letting him touch you like that."

"Oh come on, Caleb," Buffy argued, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just dancing. Stressful day, useless slayage. You guys were all busy!" The excuse sounded lame even to her own ears, but it really wasn't a big deal. She had just been dancing.

He narrowed his eyes.

She rolled hers.

She knew that the guys were possessive of her, but it's not like she was with Aaron Abbot or anything. She knew she was being childish. She knew that he was perfectly in the right to be angry, but the Slayer in her refused to back down. It hadn't gotten enough attention that day and was on high alert.

"You're ours." He stated it as a fact, and she bristled. There were some times where she loved being called theirs and others, like now, where she hated it.

"I am not your possession, Caleb." She was over-using his name as she always did when she was angry. "It's not like I was going to sleep with the guy. You know me better than that! I was just dancing. You know, releasing some steam."

"Yeah?" came his brilliant reply. He looked like he was going to yell at her some more, but a second later, he did something that caught her completely off guard. He leaned in and captured her lips in a firey kiss that left her gasping and panting for breath. The kiss reeked of possession, and Buffy slowly felt her resolve start to slip as he dove in for another, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and dueling hers into submission. With a squeak that was swallowed up by his mouth, she found her balance being thrown as he lifted her legs around his waist, and she fell backwards onto the hood of his shiny silver Mustang with Caleb on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped, her eyes frantically sweeping the surrounding area for anyone who might have just witnessed her little act of public indecency. Without answering her, he lifted her up and opened the back door of his car, depositing her unceremoniously on the black leather seats. Crawling in behind her, he pinned her hands above her head, and his mouth zeroed in on her neck.

She could have easily pushed him off of her, but why in the world would she want to? Not when he was doing such delicious things to her collarbone. She rarely saw this side of him. Whenever they slept together, he was gentle and tender, and now he was anything but. It both excited and scared her.

Buffy was drawn from her thoughts by his free hand trailing down her chest and stomach and under the tiny miniskirt she had changed into after she was done slaying. In a flurry of movement, he ripped her panties from her body and unbuckled his own pants, and after checking to make sure that she was ready, thrust into her in one smooth stroke. They both cried out, each swallowing the moan of the other as their tongues once again battled for dominance.

It was rough and fast, and it didn't take either of them long to reach completion.

Afterward, they both lay panting against each other, sweat covering their entwined bodies. Caleb rolled off of her, almost falling off of the seat, and Buffy sat up, adjusting the skirt that had been pushed up around her waist. As Caleb tended to his own disheveled clothing, the Slayer leaned back against the smooth leather seats, her finger absently playing with the condensation that now covered the windows of the car. She pushed her hair off of her sweaty neck, and looked over at him timidly from underneath her lashes. Then, she coughed awkwardly. The Slayer in her had finally been beat back into submission by the guilt.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled, all anger forgotten, and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

"I'm not."

...

I am aware that both Buffy and Caleb are a bit OOC in this chapter. I don't know why, but they came out of my brain that way. _ Hopefully it was yummy enough to make up for it!

Reviews, as always welcome and encouraged. Cheers!


End file.
